


URSA MAJOR

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PostRQM
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EPÍLOGO MAQUIAVÉLICO Y SIN SENTIDO: Un intento en vano de explicarme...</p><p>Supongo que este fanfic surgió como un reto mental... Como un intento de subsanar ilusiones que se rompen...<br/>Crecer es sólo descubrir un par de cosas, como pone en la carátula de Kamchatka... Y creo que crecer como fan es algo similar. Shipper sí... ¿Realista? También... ¿Mi cambio de miras de la vida ha influido en lo que escribo? Puede... A la mierda lo edulcorado...<br/>¿Y por qué Ursa Major? Otro intento desesperado, sin duda... De exorcizar rabia, por desgracia...<br/>De darles las gracias a ese montón de puntitos vanidosos y tintineantes que no me dejaron sola durante el verano en el que hice del aislamiento un arte y puede que una gran estupidez. Uma... Diría un millón de cosas cursis sobre las estrellas y mi relación simbionte con ellas, pero creo, que un epílogo tiene que servir para esclarecer los motivos de las historias. Para explicar que dentro de mi pequeña cosmología megalómana, pocas cosas son azarosas...<br/>Decir, por ejemplo que Mulder es como la nebulosa de la lechuza, es fácil y suena poético. Explicar por qué e intentar que otros lo vean del modo que tú lo ves es algo un poco más complejo. Ahí, precisamente ahí, radican los escalofríos que le pueden dar a alguien con las puestas de sol o el olor de los campos de menta. En el modo de ver el mundo que tiene cada persona. En la esperanza de que alguien, algún día llegue a entender el por qué de tus emociones. No todos queremos lo mismo. Ni siquiera sentimos igual.<br/>Para mí, hay paralelismos entre la historia y cada elemento de Uma... Alkaid... Es alfa en el sistema. Brilla como ellos cuando se abrazan de verdad.<br/>Uma... La constelación de referencia... La inconfundible... El ojo de buey por el que un profano se asoma a la perfecta sincronía de un cielo nocturno, sin orden aparente... Con pulcritud milimétrica en la ubicación de cada maldito astro una vez que lo conoces.<br/>Por eso elegí el título... Porque todo se amolda al cosmos. A cada estrella... Y Mulder y Scully son un sistema binario. Y que no veas algo, no quiere decir que no esté presente.<br/>Como mis constelaciones y yo cuando aparentemente estamos lejos...<br/>Siempre están encima de mí... Aunque sea de día... Aunque esté en Valladolid y haya contaminación lumínica... Aunque sean nebulosas planetarias imperceptibles incluso con mi telescopio. Exaspero cuando no dejo de buscar con los ojos. Me hacen sentir como en casa. Mi naranjita Betelgeuse.<br/>Como Mulder cuando se va y los deja solos...<br/>Que no se vea no quiere decir que no esté.<br/>Y que alguien no experimente las cosas como tú lo haces, no quiere decir que no valgan nada.<br/>Autorreflexión, de acuerdo... Y una nota jactanciosa que quiere revivirme, aunque nadie lo vea. Valga la redundancia. Crecer es difícil. Y renunciar a las cosas también lo es.<br/>Un rollo inteligible.<br/>Mirad al cielo la próxima vez. Hay mucho más de lo que parece. Polvo cósmico y el trasfondo de las personas. Mulder. Scully. William. Perfecto nunca. Genial a veces. Ellos siempre.<br/>He de aplicarme el cuento, supongo...<br/>Hoy todo lo supongo...</p><p> </p><p>Vio 09/02/2004 2:40:43<br/>- See more at: http://www.lafanficteca.net/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=39668#sthash.wQgpLviF.dpuf</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Dubhe

20 Julio 2003  
Nueva York

El agua cae por mi espalda... Las gotas se reúnen traviesas justo antes de precipitarse por el desagüe... Sucede como algo inevitable, como una mezcla estúpida de gravedad y destino. Y luego se revuelven ahogadas en la fuerza centrípeta que no las deja escapar. Materia regida por algo enorme cuyo único afán es simplemente tener el control.  
Es algo simple e insustancial, pero lo pienso cada mañana... Y luego les oigo a ellos... Y me doy cuenta de que cada uno de nosotros es una gotita que se va por el sumidero, que cada segundo se va con ella... Y que he vendido mi alma al mismísimo diablo tan sólo para que al salir de la ducha todo parezca tan perfecto que asemeje un sueño.  
Salgo del baño con una toalla anudada a la cintura y entro en nuestra habitación situada en un apartamento en el ático de un edificio de Nueva York. William se ríe mientras Dana intenta vestirle...  
Verla sonreír pretende hacerme olvidar que estoy viviendo la mentira que nunca quise vivir.  
Aunque Scully ni siquiera lo sospeche, ahora, no soy quien ella cree que soy. No trabajo del lado de los buenos. William no ha vuelto con nosotros por un cúmulo ilusorio de coincidencias. No estamos los tres juntos a cambio de nada... Formo parte del nuevo sindicato precisamente por ello. Tantos años leyendo en un póster QUIERO CREER han hecho que Dana Scully se aplique las palabras y se amarre a ellas. Creer en que todo es perfecto... En que nos lo merecemos... En que ha terminado la pesadilla...  
Y lo que es peor: Creer en mi.  
Un hombre es tan fuerte como sus puntos débiles le permitan serlo. Y William tiene algo más de dos años y le gusta correr por el pasillo cuando sabe que su madre le persigue. ¿No merece eso cualquier sacrificio, cualquier mentira y cualquier penuria?  
Traidor, Mulder, traidor... Cobarde, desertor...  
Lo sueño y veo sus ojos azules heridos, matándome, cizañando la culpa que ya me mata de por sí. La primera vez que vi esa mirada, fue cuando, en una especie de mundo onírico, alguien me dio a elegir otra vida... Encontraba a mi hermana, tenía una familia y llegaba a ser todo lo feliz que un hombre puede serlo...  
Traidor, cobarde, desertor... Lucha la lucha, Mulder, enfréntate al futuro...  
Y mi piedra angular me salvó esa vez... Y el puzzle irresuelto, que desde un lugar extraño ella me pidió que le ayudara a construir, me hizo despertar y escapar de mi mente... Encajar piezas juntos...  
¿William o la mayor verdad jamás descubierta? ¿No es nuestro hijo el más gigante y perfecto de los puzzles, acaso?  
Un momento, una reunión, un pacto... La primera mentira que tuve que contarle, porque esa  
tarde lluviosa de marzo yo no le dije que estaba en esa sala, ni con esos hombres. Supersoldados, un nuevo sindicato formado por las pocas sobras del anterior, las mismas caras que un día quisieron liquidar mi vida con una inyección letal. Palabras, promesas que no quise creerme: Colabore con nosotros, Señor Mulder... Luego William en mis brazos... ¿Qué mentira estaba dispuesto a creer? Es algo que te planteas cuando te ofrecen lo único a lo que no puedes renunciar. Por ella, por mi, por él... Porque, por muy egoísta que suene, un mundo sin ellos dos no hubiera tenido valor para mi... No hubiera podido enfrentarme a ese futuro por el que nunca dejé de luchar.  
Por eso soy quien soy: Fox Mulder, traidor, desertor, cobarde... William me sonríe...  
‘Únase a nosotros y se puede quedar con ese mocoso. Le necesitamos de nuestro lado.’  
Como un héroe que baja a los infiernos para convertirse en el hijo adoptivo de Lex Luthor y el anticristo. La perdición para la humanidad, de acuerdo... William me sonríe.  
‘Déjenos de lado, Señor Mulder, y diga adiós a su hijo, para siempre. Déjenos de lado y echará de menos a todo cuanto quiere en este mundo.’  
Me traicioné a mi mismo casi sin pensarlo.  
¿Sus padres adoptivos?  
Ni rastro de ellos... Especialistas en no dejar huella. Trabajo limpio.  
¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?  
Ni si quiera me imagino cómo pudimos llegar a pensar que pasaron más de tres días sin saber dónde estábamos realmente.  
¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora?  
Un plan perfecto no es inmediato, sino premeditado, taimado y enrevesado. Cada cosa en su momento.  
¿Y luego qué?  
Ni mi hijo ni ninguno de nosotros dos tendrá problema alguno el día en que la colonización comience.  
¿Scully?  
Tajante. No puede saber nada. Sólo me quieren a mi. ¿Will? Ni más ni menos que una renuncia de los Van de Kamp justo al tiempo en el que se reconoció mi inocencia... Recuperamos nuestros nombres, dejamos de ser prófugos. Mentiras, más mentiras. Mi alianza con un grupo que está de nuestro lado. Colonización no existente. Datos falsos. Absuelto por el asesinato de Knowle Rohrer. Disculpas. Política. Toda explicación se disipó cuando vio la cara de luna de ese pequeñajo. Quiso creer porque yo llevaba diez putos años pidiéndole que lo hiciera. Creer porque era yo quien mentía.  
Cree en la mentira... Abrázala cada noche, Mulder... Y se el cabrón asqueroso que es capaz de recorrer su cuerpo y arroparse en su alma sin ser sincero. Eso es lo que me digo cada segundo... Y cada vez que hago el amor con ella y me duermo sobre su estómago.  
Si te miento es porque te quiero. Aunque suene paradójico.  
Cuando las mentiras piadosas queman por dentro tanto, tanto que no puedo mirarla si no está dormida. Cuando dejas de sentir lo que es la verdad porque duele demasiado.  
No podía volver sin el niño, no podía tirarme de rodillas a su lado diciéndole que había sacrificado a William por la verdad.  
Porque la verdad se hubiera convertido en nada. En cenizas. Y ella me hubiera odiado tan profundamente como lo haría si se enterara de la mentira, más hondo que el día que me pidió en una celda oscura que testificara para luchar por ella y por mi.  
Ahora es feliz: esa es la diferencia entre una y otra decisión.  
Y yo siento que mi estrella del norte ha desaparecido del cielo porque estoy perdido y no puedo seguir mintiendo.  
Las mentiras matan, pero la verdad no hace algo diferente... Y vuelvo a lo mismo; se es más feliz amparado en una mentira, agazapado y amamantado en un mundo en el que los problemas no se encaran, sino que se barren bajo la alfombra. Hasta que un día la osadía gana a las razones que aparentemente te sujetan para no despertarte y luchar por la verdad.  
Para vivir una mentira hay que creer en ella.  
Ella se la cree. Yo no puedo seguir mintiéndole. Siento que no puedo pasar un minuto más sin decirle que la quiero... Llevo cuatro meses sin decírselo porque necesito mirarle a los ojos para hacerlo y no puedo. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta, Scully? Todo sería más fácil.  
“Mulder...” Mis elucubraciones pretenden irse a un lado en el momento en el que ella llama mi atención. “Si no empiezas a moverte, llegarás tarde a esa reunión de la que me hablaste.” Coge en brazos a William y oigo cómo se alejan por el pasillo. “El desayuno está listo, así que no tardes.”  
Prometo que está radiante, como nunca antes la había visto. Es simple y llanamente feliz. Dice que con Will y conmigo siente que no le falta nada en el mundo. Sinceramente; sólo cuando volví a verles juntos pude hacerme una minimísima idea de cuánto le tuvo que costar separarse de él. ¿Tengo yo o alguien en este jodido planeta el derecho a hacerle eso? La respuesta se responde en el aire con letras enormes; NO.  
Muchas veces pienso en dejarles solos, huir, abandonarles si con ello consigo que sean felices. El sindicato no lo toleraría, supongo... Scully me abraza por las noches y se queda dormida después de obligarme a prometerla que nunca me voy a volver a ir.  
Hay veces que no aguanto que me bese, me veo como la versión moderna de Judas Iscariote. Siento que te vendo, Scully... Porque durante más de siete años no tuvimos más que confianza. Así empezó todo, esa fue la cuerda por la que trepamos hasta enredarnos en la cama de mi apartamento. Y yo he derrumbado nuestros pilares...  
Te miento. Yo, el máximo defensor de la verdad... Miento a la única persona en la que confío.  
“Papá... Papá...Mamá dice que te des prisa.” Cada puta mentira, merece la pena. Will viene y se va corriendo.  
La merece, lo prometo...

Fin de la1ª parte


	2. Marak

Nueva York  
20-Julio-2003

Hubo muchas, muchas noches en las que me dormí idealizando sus ojos. Grandes. Gigantes. Inmensos y redondos. Tenía miedo de olvidarlos y me obligaba a marcarlos a fuego en mi memoria recordándolos para poder dormirme. Hoy los puedo ver siempre que quiera.  
William ha vuelto a casa.  
Sí, de veras... No es un sueño, ni una broma... Mulder se fue una tarde y volvió con él en brazos. ¿Por fin el cielo nos amparó? Si él lo dice, yo le creo. Si William me mira y está aquí, yo creo. ¿Demasiado bonito para ser cierto? Sí... ¿Y qué? Duermo con Mulder todas las noches y William nos despierta cada mañana encendiendo las luces de nuestra habitación y gritando ‘Soy el monstruo de la lus... Y vengo a comelte...’ Recompensa divina, ni más ni menos... Me basta y me sobra.  
Todo lo anterior parece una pesadilla tonta: Penas de muerte, moteles de carretera, casas en pueblos perdidos, huidas, bases militares, Armaggedones... Will se vuelve loco con los nuggets de pollo, los dibujos Disney y los aspersores de Central Park. Estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, supongo... Llevamos cuatro meses y once días juntos, en nuestra nueva vida. Mulder trabaja en las Naciones Unidas y yo entraré al servicio de urgencias de un hospital de Brooklyn la semana que viene. Nos hemos hecho socios de los Yankees y de vez en cuando llevamos a Will a Liberty Island.  
Mulder está diferente, callado... Dice que después de todo lo que nos ha pasado durante los tres últimos años, le resulta rara la vida que llevamos ahora. Nunca puede estar quieto, y lo sé... Pero también sé que nos quiere con locura. Sobre todo me llama la atención cómo nos mira cuando él piensa que yo no me doy cuenta. Quiero que esto funcione, de veras, aunque soy consciente de que una vida plácida, normal y casi de cuento de hadas no es lo que más les pega a Fox Mulder y Dana Scully; sufridores natos, luchadores incansables... William se merece una familia normal, alejado del FBI, abducciones extraterrestres y cuentos para no dormir. Y Mulder y yo nos queremos, eso es todo lo que necesito.  
Precioso, ideal, irreal... Pellízcame, Will. ¿Os podéis hacer una idea de lo que supone para mi arroparle por las noches y escuchar su vocecilla cantando la melodía del Oso de la Casa Azul? Pensé en no volver a verle, en no recuperarle... Y de repente lo tenía en brazos, mirándome en medio del salón de un apartamento destartalado... Cobijados por la penumbra y las gotas de agua de una tarde lluviosa.  
‘Es él, Scully... Fue devuelto a un hogar infantil de Wyoming la semana pasada...’  
Hacía sólo tres días que Mulder había sido indultado por el asesinato del Señor Rohrer. Repito: Recompensa cósmica... Favor divino...  
“Ummmm... ¿Has visto mi corbata gris?” Mulder se asoma por el marco de la puerta con el pelo húmedo.  
“Creo que deberías de preguntárselo a tu hijo.” Le sonrío porque William la cogió ayer por la tarde y acabó siendo un elemento decorativo más del acuario. Entendámosle, con algo más de dos años y medio, necesita explorar el mundo y aprender cosas nuevas. ¿Me he vuelto una madre blandengue? Pues quizá, pero supongo que dentro de una temporadita se me pasará la ñoñería, ahora siento la necesidad de no dejar de mimarle.  
“Will.” El niño fija sus ojos enormes en él. Deja la cuchara dentro del bool de Smacks y sonríe dulcemente. “¿Has visto la corbata de papá?”  
“Ze cayó con los peces.” Se encoge de hombros con toda la inocencia que puede, como si él no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver. Mulder se acerca a él intentado poner cara de enfado.  
“Si vuelve a ocurrir, papá se enfadará.” Will le mira con pose seria y sigue comiéndose sus cereales, sentado de rodillas en uno de los taburetes de la cocina porque odia su silla.  
Mulder sale de la cocina y a los dos minutos vuelve con la corbata y la chaqueta puesta.  
“Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo de desayunar, ya llego demasiado tarde.” Ni siquiera intenta sonreírme... Y no se acerca para decirme adiós... Un mal día, supongo. Segundos después oigo la puerta. Simplemente un mal día... Sólo eso.  
“¿Papá enfadado? Fui malo con la corbata.” Miro a Will, me acerco a él y le paso la mano por la cabeza.  
“Sólo tenía prisa. Pero recuerda que ayer me prometiste que no ibas a meter nada más en el acuario.” Will asiente al tiempo que lleva hasta su boca la última cucharada de Smacks. “Ahora vamos a vestirte. ¿De acuerdo?” Le cojo en brazos y me mira con esos ojos de búho sabiondo que tiene.  
“¿Nos vamos al zoo?”  
“Primero iremos al centro comercial a comprarte algo de ropa y luego podemos irnos al zoo, si quieres.” Sonríe y aplaude. Se le ven los dientecillos y le salen hoyitos en las mejillas.  
Hacia las doce del mediodía, llegamos al zoo de Nueva York. William nunca ha estado en uno y lleva emperrado en venir una semana, desde que uno de los niños del parque le contó cosas sobre las jirafas. La verdad es que le vuelven loco los animales, no puede dejar de insistir en que quiere un perro porque en la granja en la que vivía antes tenía tres.  
A veces habla de la señora Van de Kamp. Al principio no dejaba de hacerlo y me impresionaba mucho que llamara mamá a otra persona. Si lo pienso fríamente, no soy capaz de llegar a la razón por la que se deshicieron de él. ¿Mostró algo raro? ¿Se asustaron? ¿Y si sus poderes han vuelto a él?  
“Will. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a los delfines?” Le cuesta dejar de mirar a un par de hipopótamos comiendo hierba.  
“Vale. Delfines.”  
Justo en ese momento, me fijo en una mujer con el pelo oscuro y gafas de sol que ha coincidido con nosotros delante de los cinco últimos animales.  
Es cuando entramos en la zona de los reptiles, cuando comienzo a inquietarme. Una cosa es que nuestra vida sea sosegada y otra muy diferente es olvidar que hemos sido un par de agentes del FBI que se han jugado el pellejo un millón de veces por desentrañar una gran conspiración global.  
“Mamá, súbeme para que pueda ver a los cocodrilos más de cerca.”  
En un cartelito hay una inscripción que reza: Cocodrilo del Nilo (Crocodylus niloticus): Es uno de los reptiles más grandes. Su hábitat está constituido por aguas dulces, salobres y marinas. Es un magnífico cazador y se pasa las jornadas semiadormilado en las playas de ríos y lagos.  
Se lo leo a William en voz alta y él pega más su cara al cristal del terrario.  
“Está dormido...” Dice con una mueca de decepción.  
La mujer se acerca más a nosotros, hasta que se queda justo al lado.  
“Son unos animales muy curiosos, siempre están sonriendo... ¿Verdad, Agente Scully?” Me quedo mirándola sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Ella sigue mirando a los cocodrilos, hablando sin volver su cara hacia nosotros. Estoy completamente segura de que la conozco. “No se equivoque... Sonríen porque siempre muestran los dientes, incluso con la boca cerrada, no porque estén contentos... Nada es lo que parece, Agente Scully.” La segunda vez que pronuncia mi nombre de guerra parece que activa algo dentro de mi subconsciente que creía haber olvidado.  
“No sé quién es. No sé por qué nos sigue a mi hijo y a mi. Y no sé por qué me llama Agente Scully si ya no tengo nada que ver con el FBI.” Bajo a Will de la barandilla, lo cojo en brazos y  
hago el ademán de irme, pero la mujer me agarra del hombro y me da la vuelta.  
“Simplemente, no quiero que siga viviendo como los cocodrilos. No quiero que viva sonriendo, en una mentira perpetua.” Se quita las gafas y reconozco perfectamente su cara y sus facciones, aunque el color caoba de su pelo y el corte a lo chico me despistan, sus ojos glaciares siguen siendo los mismos. “Por si no me recuerda, soy Marita Covarrubias.” Quiero irme, pero por un extraño motivo, hay una fuerza enorme que dice que tengo que quedarme, abrir los ojos, dejar de vivir idealizando los momentos.  
“La escucho, aunque no sé ni siquiera por qué lo hago. Ahora llevo la vida que siempre quise.” Intento mantenerme firme, aunque un millón de temores quieren hacerme retroceder, derrumbarme, volver atrás, no salir de Matrix, si Matrix es perfecta.  
“¿La lleva? ¿O las dudas le asolan de vez en cuando? Vamos, Agente Scully, siempre la he tenido por una mujer inteligente. No puedo creerme que tener a ese niño a su lado y al Agente Mulder en su cama le hayan hecho cambiar tanto.” Me ofende. Pero me quedo. William la mira fijamente, de una forma que nunca había visto en él. Le bajo al suelo y agarro firmemente su mano.  
“Nada es verdad, Scully... Nada... Mulder forma parte del nuevo sindicato.” Prende un cigarro de forma nerviosa y echa una enorme bocanada de humo que quiere hacerme vomitar. Simplemente ni proceso ni creo sus palabras. “Mulder está con ellos... Del lado de los malos... Se ha vendido a la gente que destrozó sus vidas. Supongo que todo va en los genes y su padre era el mayor hijo de puta de todos los tiempos.”  
Clavo mis ojos en ella. Fríos. Muy fríos. Sé que puedo hacerlo si quiero, sé que puedo mirar derrochando odio. “No le creo, ni una palabra... El sindicato se disolvió, no hay sindicato, no hay colonización. Usted no conoce a Mulder, yo sí. Y no quiero seguir hablando con usted.” Me voy, pero me paro en seco al oír sus palabras.  
“Si tan segura está de ello... ¿Por qué se quedó hoy con esa cara cuando Mulder se fue casi sin despedirse? ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto darle un beso? ¿Por qué casi no está en casa y cuando está la evita? En el fondo, usted sabe que pasa algo raro, que todo es mentira.” Se me saltan las lágrimas y por eso me doy la vuelta, la echo un último vistazo y salimos de allí.  
“¿Delfines?” William me mira, muy, muy asustado. Y han empezado a caérsele las lágrimas.  
“Hoy no puede ser, pero te prometo que volveremos un día.” Le limpio la cara con las palmas de las manos y le abrazo muy fuerte. Estoy despertando, dándome cuenta a base de dolor que las piezas encajan, por mucho que yo me afane en creer que no. Mierda.  
Llegamos a casa una hora después.  
¿Por qué se quedó hoy con esa cara cuando Mulder se fue casi sin despedirse?  
Cámaras... ¿Cómo descubrirlas sin que ellos se den cuenta de que lo he hecho? Misión Imposible.  
Enciendo el ordenador y busco el nombre de los padres adoptivos de William. Sé que seguramente también tengan controlado el ordenador, pero necesito saber, despertar, abrir los ojos.  
Muertos en un sospechoso accidente. Su casa de Kellerville ardió hasta los cimientos justo cuando William volvió con nosotros. Lo veo en la página de necrológicas del periódico local.  
Mulder, perdóname, pero esta vez no te creo.  
Meto algunas cosas en una mochila. Intento comportarme de forma normal, como si nos fuéramos a dar un paseo al parque. No puedo volver a verle. Will duerme en el sofá y me cuesta contener las lágrimas. Mulder, Mulder me ha traicionado. Quiero apartar los sentimientos, y el dolor, y sólo pensar con claridad en qué puedo hacer, en como puedo impedir que nos encuentren.  
Un ruido proveniente del ordenador me hace mirar a la pantalla. Un mensaje de correo electrónico parpadea en el escritorio. Me acerco y pincho en él.  
“¿Ya me cree? En media hora. Bloomsbury St.”  
Me da miedo confiar...  
No confíes en nadie... El lema del cabrón de Fox Mulder...  
¿Nadie eres tú? Te odio, Mulder... No sientas, no sientas, sólo piensa...  
Despierto a mi hijo, y le digo que coja su juguete favorito. Va corriendo a su cuarto y vuelve con un oso de peluche morado al que le puso la corbata estropeada de su padre.  
“¿Adónde vamos, Mamá?” Me pregunta a la vez que lo cojo en brazos.  
“A un sitio mejor.” Echo un último vistazo al apartamento. Intento no sentir.  
“No quiero irme sin papi.” Acaricio su cara, le abrazo fuerte, me doy la vuelta y cierro la puerta del apartamento.  
Marita está dónde dijo que estaría. Montada en un BMW azul marino. En el momento en el que Will y yo llegamos, baja el cristal ahumado del coche y nos abre la puerta de los asientos traseros. En el coche no hay nadie a parte de ella.  
“Deme su teléfono móvil.” Se lo doy, y lo tira por la ventanilla del coche.  
“¿Puede decirme por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué la he creído?” El frenetismo de los neoyorquinos se ve a través de los cristales. Me asusta porque es un frenetismo que yo percibo ralentizado y cubierto de tonos grisáceos.  
“Se lo repito: Porque no es tonta.”  
William se duerme a los cinco minutos, apoyado en mi.  
“Pasarán la noche en un hotel del aeropuerto JFK. Tengo documentación falsa para los dos. Mañana cogerán un vuelo a Estocolmo, es nuestra única oportunidad y, créame, organizar todo esto me ha costado mucho más de lo que se imagina.”  
“¿Por qué tengo que confiar en usted?” ¿Quién coño me dice que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto, que no debo volver a casa y contárselo todo a Mulder ?”  
“No tiene por qué hacerlo, puede elegir, puede volver a ese apartamento con un hombre que no es quien usted cree que es... Puede dejar que su hijo crezca viviendo algo que no es verdad... En Estocolmo estarán a salvo y usted podrá cooperar en la creación de una vacuna para hacer frente al holocausto. Seguramente, sea una forma mejor de combatir que destruir pruebas y vidas humanas si es necesario, tan sólo para que se salven unas decenas de humanos, que sin duda vivirán sublevados a los colonizadores para siempre. Resiste o sirve... Mulder sirve... ¿Scully qué quiere hacer?” Me tira un sobre color amarillo. Lo abro y veo un montón de fotos: William y yo en la cocina, William dormido en su cuarto, Mulder rodeado de muchos hombres desconocidos... “Le prometo que es verdad... Y le ofrezco pruebas.”  
“¿Cómo sé que es Mulder y no un atajo de cabrones envidiosos los que están detrás de todo esto?”  
“Básese en los hechos, míreme a los ojos y dígame que Mulder está normal. Aún está a tiempo de bajar del coche y tragarse cualquier sandez que le diga porque lo va a negar todo. Es un experto en las mentiras.”  
Después de casi dos horas, hemos atravesado el tráfico de Nueva York y nos encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad.  
Marita me da una mochila y una llave.  
“La llave es de la habitación de hotel. En la mochila hay una pistola, la autorización para subirla en el avión, instrucciones, un plano de Estocolmo y pasaportes y toda la documentación necesaria para William y para usted. Está a tiempo de decidir, Scully.”  
Salgo del coche con William en brazos, todavía dormido. El cielo tienta con lluvia y quiere reventar, lo sé por el color grisáceo y morado de las nubes, por su agresividad contenida en forma de retazos algodonosos... Quieren llorar y pegar una buena paliza al cielo.  
“Buena suerte. Y cuide de ese niño. Hágalo por él.” Sube el cristal y se aleja por la carretera.  
Busco la habitación que concuerda con el número de la llave y entro en ella. Dejo a William suavemente sobre la cama. No es una habitación muy grande, pero sí bastante acogedora. Tiene una pequeña televisión y un baño no muy grande. Debería de haber más luz en el exterior, pero el oscurecer se precipita matando al sol.  
Comienza a llover. Como una descarga inútil de culpabilidad. Un intento en balde para limpiar la porquería y la polución de Nueva York.  
Y yo lloro porque ni puedo, ni quiero hacer otra cosa en este momento. Porque esto no es más que una puta pesadilla y sólo quiero que Mulder me despierte y me abrace. Él no puede saber mentirme. Él no. Mi vida no pueda ser una mentira urdida por él.  
Hay truenos. Enormes, monumentales. Que me sepultan. Que me hacen echarle más de menos. Y procesar todo lo que acaba de ocurrir con sacudidas tristes y matadoras.  
Como algo que no se quiere dejar sentir, pero se siente...  
...Porque él me ha mentido. Porque este es el final. Nuestro final. Porque le odio... Pero le quiero. Y no voy a volver a verle.  
Tormenta, ten el suficiente valor y hazme desaparecer.  
Le echo de menos. No quiero creerme las palabras del dossier que Marita dejó en la mochila, no quiero ni si quiera pensar en que él se haya convertido en algo similar a ese fumador hijo de puta.  
Me hiere el recuerdo de sus besos, me matan sus caricias y llego casi a odiar la parte de él  
que pueda haber en William.  
Mentiras piadosas... Verdades que nunca fueron más que mentiras... ¿No pudo confiar en mi como yo confiaba en él? ¿No pudo decirme la verdad para que pudiera ayudarle a escapar de toda esa mierda? ¿No hemos sido siempre más fuertes, acaso? Ya no tengo ni idea de absolutamente nada.  
El chaparrón llora agua que ahoga las ventanas. Y los relámpagos hacen todo más surrealista, con tintadas de brillo contra las paredes. Sigo llorando desesperada, sentada en el suelo y abrazándome las rodillas.  
De repente, unos golpes en la puerta se confunden con los truenos y quieren camuflarse. Y me estremezco. Mi corazón late enérgicamente, contrayéndose con tanta rapidez que no es capaz de llenarse y bombear sangre. Cojo la pistola y apunto a la puerta.  
“¡¡¡Scully, soy yo!!!” La voz de Mulder me asusta, escala y se sepulta entre trueno y trueno. Y le necesito y le tengo miedo a la vez. “Te suplico que me abras, por favor. Sé que no me crees, pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo de aquí, de veras.” Intenta abrir la puerta cada vez con más ímpetu.  
“¿Por qué coño tengo que creerte?” Todavía se me caen las lágrimas, intento hacerme la fuerte y gritar con mucha energía, pero sé que no he sido capaz de conseguirlo.  
“Porque vienen a por nosotros y aunque no confíes en mí, seguís siendo lo único que tengo. Y si no abres, tiraré la puerta porque no pienso perderos.” No sé por qué, pero abro la puerta, sin pensar, sintiendo porque es lo único que he querido hacer durante todo el día.  
El encuentro con sus ojos es desquiciante, pero sólo dura una milésima de segundo. Él quiere abrazarme, pero ni si quiera llega a ser un ademán porque le miro tan fríamente que llega a dolerme a mi. Se acerca a William, le envuelve en una manta y lo coge en brazos.  
“No tenemos tiempo, de veras.” Me ofrece su mano y yo la rechazo. Me mira muy herido. “Vamos... ¿Me ves capaz de haceros daño?”  
“Te veo capaz de cualquier cosa.” Creo que nunca en todos los años que llevamos juntos, nos habíamos mirado así. Dolor y reproches hechos una mirada... Nada de colores azules y verdes... Se hubiera camuflado perfectamente en los tonos agresivos de la lluvia y los alaridos estridentes de los truenos y relámpagos. Magenta y violeta. Rabia y ganas de pegarle una bofetada.  
Me coge de la mano aunque yo no quiero y nos arrastra en la lluvia, fuera, bajando por una de las escaleras de emergencia del hotel. William está despierto, abrazado a su padre, mirándome con sus ojos chispeantes entre la manta. No dice nada, sé que tiene miedo, pero aparenta no tenerlo.  
Atravesamos corriendo parte del aeropuerto hasta que llegamos a un hangar lleno de aviones resplandecientes en el que aparentemente no hay nadie. En uno de los rincones, hay un jeep color verde oscuro.  
Mulder deja a William en el asiento trasero y justo cuando va a cerrar la puerta, yo se lo impido y entro con el niño. Vuelvo a encarar sus ojos. Y sé que le duele que se me pase por la cabeza que puede hacerle algo malo a William. Pero él se lo ha buscado. Abrazo a William mientras el coche arranca.  
“¿Se puede saber cómo nos has encontrado?” Me cuesta dirigirle la palabra y casi mastico las sílabas.  
“Mi corbata... Cogisteis mi corbata y llevaba puesto un localizador. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar si nos encuentran? ¿O de lo que hubiera podido pasar si no llego a encontraros?”  
“No sé, dímelo tú. Tú los conoces mejor, después de todo son tus amiguitos. ¿No?”  
“Tienes derecho a pensar todo lo que quieras, pero tengo que decir en mi defensa que he hecho todo esto por vosotros.”  
“Lo siento, pero me das tanto asco como el hombre del que siempre renegaste como padre. Y lo que de verdad me asusta es que William pueda haber heredado algo de cualquiera de vosotros dos.” Ni si quiera le miro. Sé que le estoy teniendo que hacer mucho daño, pero no puedo evitarlo porque en estos momentos lo siento así.  
“¿Tan poco queda entre tú y yo que me desprecias como padre de tu hijo?” Me dan ganas de derrumbarme, pero la rabia me impide caer y sigue ordenando a mi cerebro decir frases de contraataque.  
“Yo no soy el cabrón mentiroso, aquí. ¿Te haces una idea de cómo me siento?”  
“¿Te haces una idea de cómo me siento yo?”  
“Como lo que eres... Como un mentiroso traidor que seguramente trabaje poco más o menos que como asesino a sueldo de día y como padre de familia de noche... ¿Te dan un plus por la  
parodia nocturna o eso va incluido en el sueldo base?” ¿De verdad he podido decir eso? Cuando algo duele de verdad, algo en tu interior busca las cosas que más daño puedan hacer y las escupe al exterior.  
“Me parece mentira que la racional Doctora Scully esté diciendo esa sarta de gilipolleces. Puedo mentir en muchas cosas, pero nunca en lo que siento por ti, tenía la esperanza de que supieras eso.” No quiero escuchar nada de lo que dice, lo prometo. Hoy sólo quiero odiarle.  
“Lo que me parece mentira es que siga aquí, contigo a menos de quinientos metros de distancia porque juro que te odio como nunca he odiado a nadie.” Para el coche en el arcén de una carretera comarcal y me mira.  
“Mírame a los ojos y vuelve a decirlo... Entonces os dejaré a salvo y nunca más volverás a saber nada de mi.”

 

Fin de la 2da parte


	3. Alioth

21 de Julio 2003  
Carretera comarcal cerca del Aeropuerto Internacional JFK

“Te odio”  
¡Ja! Me encara y me mira a los ojos, pero sólo me queda la esperanza de que sea mentira. Y la besaría si no supiera con certeza absoluta que me quitaría de un empujón. Sigue mirándome, retándome, queriéndome odiar. Necesito defenderme y decirle que para mi no ha sido fácil. Quiero que me entienda para poder llegar a perdonarme.  
“¿Crees que podía dejar que le hicieran algo malo? ¿Podía dejar a William con ellos? Dime si era una opción. He hecho lo que siempre juré que no haría. Lo he hecho por vosotros dos. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir mintiéndole a quien más quieres en este mundo?” Y tengo ganas de llorar porque yo también me odio a mi mismo por las mentiras, pero no por las decisiones tomadas. Estuve entre la espada y la pared. Tiene que entenderlo.  
“¿Por qué tengo que creerte? ¿Por qué?” Vamos... Después de todo William está con nosotros. ¿No? Si de verdad no les quisiera todo hubiera sido infinitamente más fácil. Eso es lo que ella se niega a ver y eso es lo que me duele.  
“Porque sigo siendo yo. Porque te echo de menos. Porque tenemos que estar juntos si queremos salir de esta.” Y prometo que si no puedo abrazarla y sentir que me perdona, voy a explotar en mil pedazos.  
“Lo siento, de veras... Pero no puedo creerte. Me da la sensación de que no te conozco. Nada, me oyes, NADA volverá a ser igual.” Fin de la conversación. No exploto porque literalmente no puede hacerse, pero sí que tengo ganas de esfumarme.  
Pasa mucho rato. Mutismo. Monotonía. Una raya amarilla y dormilona en la carretera, como una columna vertebral que intenta iluminarse al paso de los focos del jeep. Demasiado silencio para que las neuronas bailen tangos siniestros enrevesando a su antojo los últimos acontecimientos.  
“¿Adónde ibais a iros y quién te lo contó todo?” Nadie me responde. Miro hacia atrás y les veo dormidos, acurrucados el uno en el otro. Una lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla porque odio haberles hecho esto. Es salada y se precipita contra mis labios, cayendo por inercia, presa de la gravedad, como las gotas que veo en el desagüe cada mañana. No puedo creer que me haya intentado decir que odia que William tenga algo mío. Mi mayor orgullo... Mi mayor victoria... El niño que tiene algo de los dos. Yo también la odio por atreverse a pensarlo. Por habérmelo dicho. Por haberlo sentido. Yo nunca lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro. Adoro sus ojos azules puestos en William y sus sonrisas y los gestos de ella que él tiene dentro de él.  
Paro el jeep y salgo a la noche. No hay prácticamente más que una rodajita de luna y las estrellas se ven como un manto de lágrimas y luces tontas que quieren hacerme reír. Busco Casiopea con la mirada porque siempre sonreía al verla en el desierto de Nuevo México, en aquel año que pasé en una caravana echándoles de menos cada minuto. Casiopea me recuerda a Will porque sus cinco estrellas principales trazan una ‘W’ en el cielo. Al fin y al cabo siempre seré su padre. Y espero de todo corazón que haya algo aprovechable que pueda aprender de mi. Yo no soy como CGB; él nunca quiso a nadie como les quiero yo a ellos. Sólo quiero que Scully me perdone y que alguien nos devuelva el sabor de los besos. Quiero que se de cuenta de que en mi lugar, ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Y seguramente, si no me sintiera tan mal en este puto momento, iría a abrazarles gritando que lo son todo para mi.  
Ahora vuelvo a ser un prófugo. Con una ventaja; sé perfectamente cómo funciona la infraestructura del Sindicato. La información es poder. Seguramente ya nos estén buscando. Sólo espero que el supuesto vuelo destino Hong Khon que según los ordenadores de American Airlines tomamos haya servido para despistarlos.  
El día amaneció en la carretera hace poco más de media hora. Con un carácter somnoliento y pesado porque, aunque las mañanas de verano son deliciosas, el asfalto embravece los sentidos y la noche entera al volante, los acurruca y los magulla.  
“Si me dices a dónde vamos, puedo conducir yo.” Como sé que no me ve, sonrío mucho al escuchar su voz. Definitivamente, tenemos que arreglar esto, por mucho daño que nos hiciéramos ayer con palabras.  
“Alberta, Canadá, podemos escondernos en un pequeño refugio que hay allí... Aunque si tienes un plan mejor... Me gustaría que me dijeras a dónde pensabas irte ayer.” Intento suavizar las cosas, pero hay demasiados reproches que salen sin querer.  
“A algún sitio, lejos de ti.” Veo que el sueñecito no ha sido reparador ni mucho menos, aunque el hecho de que se durmiera sin miedo a que los asesinara y los tirara en una cuneta, ya es halagador de por si.  
“Te estoy hablando en serio. Tengo miedo de que nos encuentren y tenemos poco margen de tiempo, así que cualquier información es importante.” Me parece una cámara oculta. ¿Nos hemos hablado de esta forma alguna vez? Colmando la inexpresividad entre ambos... Elevando a la ínfima potencia el placer de la comunicación fluida y casi sin palabras. Esos matices que sólo entendíamos ella y yo que nos hacían tan nosotros.  
“¿Crees que si nos encuentran, podré traicionar a mis creencias yo también? Igual si los dos trabajamos para ellos, nos dan un sitio de honor para presenciar la colonización.” Me siento impotente, definitivamente.  
“¿Vas a dejar de martirizarme algún día?”  
“No lo creo, Fox Mulder, porque después de mucho tiempo puedo decir que me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Has perdido todo lo que admiraba y me enamoraba de ti.” Ni en un millón de años, me hubiera imaginado que su boca fuera capaz de pronunciar algo así. Por las noches, me dedicaba a pensar en su reacción al enterarse de las mentiras... Me martirizaba así a mi mismo. La realidad supera todo lo imaginable.  
“Siento no poder decir lo mismo. Siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.”  
“¿Me dices esas cosas para que te perdone y me tire a tus pies o es simplemente por diversión?” Destruye cada uno de mis intentos por intentar acercarme a ella. ¿Me la quieres devolver? Quieres que sufra como tú estás sufriendo... Me creas o no, ya lo he hecho.  
“Lo he hecho todo por ti. Para darte lo que siempre quisiste.”  
“¿Qué es lo que siempre quise? ¿Te crees que los secretos y las mentiras son lo que siempre quise? Unos cuantos polvos y un ático en Nueva York no es suficiente, Fox. Eso podría llegar a valerte con otra, pero no conmigo. Pensé que entre tú y yo había algo más que una vil traición.”  
“Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si te hubieran puesto a William en brazos.”  
“Yo no hubiera aguantado ni un par de días sin contártelo. Es una cuestión de confianza.” Tengo la certeza absoluta de que hubiera sido tal y como ella dice. Y es porque en el fondo ella siempre ha buscado mi aprobación... Ella es la persona más noble que conozco y nunca hubiera sido capaz de mentirme ni de ocultarme nada. No sé cómo contestar y me quedo callado largo rato.  
“Si quieres, conduzco yo. Estás cansado y no quiero que tengamos un accidente. Además William se acaba de despertar y tiene que desayunar algo.” Miro por el espejo retrovisor y veo a Will mirando por la ventanilla del coche, muy callado. Es un niño, pero se entera de mucho más de lo que nosotros pensamos. Cuando yo era pequeño, sabía perfectamente si algo iba mal entre mis padres; se notaba en el ambiente aunque ellos intentaran fingir que todo iba bien. Mi madre mantenía una relación sentimental con otro hombre y mi padre empapaba sus penas en litros de whisky de malta. Nunca olvidaré esos desayunos que sabían a lágrimas y las caritas de Sam cuando metía cada cucharada de cereales en la boca.  
Me prometí que si alguna vez llegaba a tener hijos, nunca iban a tener uno de esos jodidos desayunos.  
Al fin y al cabo, quizá también fuera confianza lo que faltaba entre ellos dos.  
Salimos del coche. Scully deja a Will en el suelo y le coge de la mano. Tiene cara de dormido y llevo sin escucharle decir una palabra desde ayer por la mañana. Me pongo de cuclillas a su lado y le revuelvo el pelo. Ella no me mira.  
“¿Qué tal vas, campeón? ¿Quieres que papá te suba a hombros y os invite a mamá y a ti a un gran desayuno americano?” Quiero verle sonreír: Que le salgan esos hoyitos en la cara y le chispeen los ojos.  
“¿Con huevo frito?” Parece que he despertado mínimamente su interés. Eso me hace tener esperanza.  
“Sí, con todo lo que tú quieras.” Ella sigue sin mirarme. Así que me acerco a su oído.  
“Te agradecería que por lo menos me miraras de vez en cuando, aunque sólo sea para que Will no se sienta incómodo.”  
“¿No crees que debería estar al corriente de los hobbies de su papaíto?” Como veo que no consigo absolutamente nada, cojo a William y me voy sin mirar ni si quiera si ella nos sigue. Yo ya no sé que hacer para intentar conseguir que me comprenda.  
El local tiene ese aspecto cutre de los bares chigres de moteros y camioneros de carretera estatal. Completamente alejado de un apacible café del centro de Nueva York. Seis taburetes rojos rodean la barra, con borde de piel acolchado, lo que me hace pensar que por las noches puede servir de club nocturno. A un lado, un par de mesas de billar llenas de costurones, permanecen silenciosas a la espera de que cualquier pringado juegue una partida. En la tele, una corresponsal demasiado maquillada, chorrea goterones de sudor color carne y habla de la ola de calor que en breve va a azotar el país. Y justo encima de las puertas de los aseos, una cabeza de búfalo disecada contempla la escena, con su lengua de plastilina y sus ojos de cristal.  
Lourlene... Es una mujer rechoncha y baja, con rizos color caoba del desierto y unas uñas que sólo serían envidiadas por la vampira de las películas de Ed Wood. Los cursillos de esteticista por correspondencia son mucho más peligrosos de lo que se piensa. Se nos acerca mascando chicle, enfundada en un uniforme color rosa cerdito, con una placa pequeña, llena de grasa y cuadrada que reza su nombre en caracteres estilizados.  
“¿Qué van a tomar?” En ese preciso instante, oigo la campanilla de la puerta y no necesito volver la cabeza para saber de quién se trata. El sonido de sus pasos en el suelo del local la delata al momento.  
“Un número 3, un número 4 y un sándwich vegetal con cola light.” Lo apunta en una libreta amarillenta y se va.  
Scully se sienta enfrente de mi, al lado de nuestro hijo, pero intentando evitarme. Yo la miro fijamente. Noto por la expresión cansada de su cara que cualquier cosa que sea con la que haya soñado no ha sido ni lejanamente placentera. Luego está su forma de moverse, con dejes totalmente programados, como si estuviera delante de un completo desconocido y tuviera que aparentar todo lo que no es. Porque está deshecha y derrumbada y se quiere hacer la fuerte. La conozco demasiado bien...Demasiado. Normalmente, arreglo estas cosas con un buen abrazo. Si algo hemos sabido hacer ella y yo a lo largo de todos estos años, es abrazarnos, pero hoy todo es diferente y la frustración me llena porque YO, concretamente yo, soy su problema... Y no puedo abrazarla.  
Lourlene vuelve a los cinco minutos con todo lo que le pedí, William mira su plato combinado con mucha, mucha emoción y no va a ser capaz de comerse ni una sexta parte de todo lo que hay en él. En condiciones normales, Scully me hubiera echado una bronca tremenda por pedirle  
este tipo de desayunos, pero hoy no es un día normal, por desgracia.  
“El sándwich vegetal es para su mujer. ¿Verdad?” Ambos la miramos, pero al final ninguno de los dos dice nada, ella deja el sándwich en el sitio de Scully, nos echa un vistazo descreído y se da la vuelta.  
“Me alegro de que nunca hayamos estado casados y de que William no lleve tu apellido.” No me mira, casi lo dice para sus adentros mientras improvisa un babero con un par de servilletas para William.  
“Dices que tú no me hubieras mentido... Y yo digo que yo te hubiera dado otra oportunidad y no me hubiera pasado el día machacándote con frases cuya única posible intención es hacer daño.” Si hasta ahora había sido capaz de mantener la compostura, la acabo de perder porque he elevado la voz hasta que incluso Lorlene ha podido oírme. No aguanto ni un segundo más y salgo del restaurante, a que me de el aire, a pensar y pedirle en silencio a la brisa veraniega que me deje volver a sentirme a mi mismo. Es como si estuviera muerto, ausente de este mundo, como si estuviera viendo todo lo que me está pasando desde una ventana situada en un lugar recóndito. Ya no sé lo que siento, sólo sé que duele.  
Diez minutos después, cuando mi mente ha parecido casi abandonar mi cuerpo, inyectándose en el asfalto de la carretera, ellos se acercan.  
“Nos íbamos a Estocolmo. Marita Covarrubias iba a ayudarnos y si es cierto todo lo que dice, parece la mejor opción. Me gustaría poder irme con William allí. Si de verdad ahora puedo confiar en ti, puedes ayudarnos, sino nos buscaremos la vida. Tu segunda oportunidad, Fox Mulder. Resiste o sirve.” Me tiende la mano como si no nos conociéramos, como si no fuéramos quienes somos. El surrealismo se redefine entre su cara y la expresión lejana de William... Entre una carretera del norte del país y sus ojos azules.  
Una oportunidad... Porque le doy la mano y la aprieto fuerte, como dos camaradas.

 

21 Julio 2003  
Carretera del Norte de Illinois

Recapacitemos: En este mismo instante, mi hijo de dos años, Scully y yo viajamos en un jeep verde rumbo a ninguna parte. ¿Perseguidos por un grupo de conspiradores? Quizá... ¿Tensos? Mucho... ¿Cansados? Más...  
“Sigo pensando que la única forma de contactar con Marita es intentando enviarle un e-mail.”  
“Nos encontrarían, Scully...Tiene que haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos... Alguien.”  
Fijo mis ojos en el horizonte, donde la carretera y el cielo azul se pelean el uno con el otro. Ella conduce.  
“Sabes de sobra quiénes pueden ayudarnos y dónde están...Quizá deberíamos de ir a...”  
“¿A la boca del lobo? Nos encontrarán...” Pega un volantazo y gira el coche ciento ochenta grados, hacía el sur, hacía la costa atlántica de Estados Unidos. Busca mis ojos por en el espejo retrovisor, como un acto reflejo inconsciente que sofoca en el momento en el que se da cuenta de que yo me he fijado.  
“Has sido uno de ellos. ¡Piensa como ellos!” Me vuelve a mirar a través del espejo, esta vez conscientemente, manteniéndome la mirada.  
“Si todos volvemos a Washington nos encontrarán... Así que... No sólo pensaré como uno de ellos, sino que les haré creer que...”  
“...Que sigues siendo uno de los suyos.”


	4. Megrez

21 Julio 2003  
Quonochontaug, Massachussets.

Bienvenido a Quonochontaug; Hogar del Cangrejo Ermitaño. nº de Habitantes 1017. Las luces amarillas de nuestro jeep pegan sobre el cartel queriéndolo hacer sombrío sin conseguirlo porque la noche tiene la temperatura perfecta y el cartelón tiene dibujado un crustáceo extremadamente sonriente.  
Después de más horas de las que puedo recordar dentro de este coche, con un silencio horrible y habiéndonos gastado hasta el último centavo que teníamos en gasolina, la casa donde Mulder pasaba los veranos no puede ser tan mala opción.  
William está despierto, pero cansado y no hay quien le saque palabra. Supongo que son demasiadas cosas para que la mente de un niño de su edad sea capaz de procesarlas. Creo que los niños tienen un sensor especial para detectar los estados de ánimo de la gente; siempre están aprendiendo cosas, fijándose en el mundo, captando reacciones en silencio... Es algo que pierdes cuando te haces adulto; te ves a ti mismo como un ser plenamente realizado, independiente, que no necesita aprender nada de nadie. Por eso William no habla, por eso observa, intenta aprender el porqué de los gestos de las personas, aunque no entienda las conversaciones y los problemas en si. Le acerco más a mi para hacerle saber que pase lo que pase estoy a su lado.  
“Mañana por la mañana iré a Washington y vosotros dos me esperaréis aquí.” Mulder casi piensa en alto. Él se irá a la capital e intentará conseguir todo lo necesario para que podamos marcharnos lejos. Una prueba de confianza. ¿Por qué no puedo creerle si quiero hacerlo? Aunque me lo niegue a mi misma...  
Por fin llegamos frente a una casa hecha de madera, situada muy cerca de la playa, yo ya he estado en ella en una ocasión y no me trae muy buenos recuerdos. Sé que para Mulder es duro volver aquí, al marco espacial de muchas cosas que le hacen daño en la memoria: tardes alegres que por serlo tanto le matan poco a poco... Y noches inmensas e interminables de discusiones entre sus padres. Quonochontaug es una especie de caja de Pandora que puede fulminar el estado mental del padre de mi hijo con la premeditación y alevosía de un asesino calculador y habilidoso.  
Y hoy estamos aquí...  
¿Es realmente la opción más pragmática?  
No tenemos ni un mísero dólar, no es coherente seguir al volante y no podemos usar nuestras tarjetas de crédito.  
¿O es un amago de despedida? ¿Un marca páginas olvidado por el destino en medio de la novela de nuestra vida?  
De su vida endiablada, del color apagado de sus pupilas, de la marcha caótica que su culpabilidad estampa en sus neuronas...  
Fox Mulder necesita ver el mar... Este mar... Para dejarlo de echar de menos desde el recuerdo. Mojar las palmas de sus manos en el agua salada, cerrar los ojos y volver a creer que tiene once años. Se encuentra perdido y yo no puedo ayudarle a cerrar heridas que quizá yo he provocado.  
La casa está apartada de las luces del pueblo... William y yo nos quedamos en el jeep, pero Mulder sale y se va paseando lentamente hasta la playa.  
Buenas noches, Sam... Me imagino que lo dice. Y por primera vez desde hace más de veinticuatro horas, llego a entenderle... Y vuelvo a sentir que podría irme al fin del mundo con él. Sucede como un rayo, como un parpadeo... Al revelarse sus facciones tristes bajo el color casi naranja de la luna. Quiero quererle y dejar de odiarle porque nunca he querido a nadie como le quiero a él. Y el tiempo pasa y no vuelve atrás, como una trampa en una pirámide egipcia.  
Mulder acaricia la luna con los ojos, paso a paso, entre la arena. Solo. Porque no tiene el  
valor suficiente como para pedirnos que vayamos con él.  
Me arrepiento de muchas de las cosas que he dicho porque William me mira y si me mira es porque está aquí, conmigo, y si lo está es porque él se traicionó a si mismo hasta dejar su pellejo en el Hades, para siempre... Abro la puerta del coche y le digo a William al oído que corra hasta él y que le pida que le de la mano. Yo me siento como si en parte hubiera perdido la llave de su cofre secreto. No me siento con derecho de estar con él en este momento.  
Me apoyo en el jeep, pero no les pierdo ni un momento de vista y deseo estar con ellos, pero no puedo. Se sientan en la arena y señalan las estrellas. Y lo siento, desde allí, desde la brisa con olor a olas y sonrisas del pasado; un halo de nostalgia y de ansias de volar lejos...  
Samantha, éste es William y quiero que le enseñes el nombre de cada una de nuestras estrellas... Vuelvo a sentir que lo dice, pero no lo oigo... Sólo noto el susurro alejado y real de la voz de Will.  
Fox Mulder vuelve a mirar al cielo en esta playa... Siempre pensé que un día llegaríamos a venir juntos y que lloraría abrazado a mi hasta no tener lágrimas. Hoy sé que me equivoqué. No llora, abre los ojos y abraza a su hijo para sentir que no lo ha perdido todo.  
Me entran muchas ganas de llorar, cojo una linterna y las llaves del contacto del coche y me acerco a la entrada principal de la casa. Busco la que encaja en la cerradura y abro la puerta, dejando que el olor a polvo y a olvido me recorra por dentro como un gusanillo bobalicón, pero empeñado en deshacerme. No me cuesta mucho encontrar la caja de los fusibles. La imagen que me devuelve la luz tropezando con las sábanas que cubren los muebles no es muy diferente a la que yo había construido. Sin ni siquiera saber la historia de las paredes y las habitaciones, se puede llegar a intuir la tristeza, y las esperanzas maltratadas como sueños truncados por un despertador.  
El sofá, en medio del salón, me tienta como un jarro de agua en medio de un desierto. Quito el plástico que lo cubre y me tumbo en él. Intento no pensar sin conseguir hacerlo. Mi desesperación frenética se extingue con un ataque repentino de somnolencia... y luego el ruido de las olas a lo lejos y sus dibujitos en la mente... Y la penumbra de la mitad de la luna acurrucando el cristal de las ventanas... A los cinco minutos apago la luz, tirando del cordelito que pende de una lámpara de mesa. Y sin saber cómo, me duermo...  
Nuestra vida en Nueva York invade mis sueños como la repetición ilusa y pesada que me asoló cuando no tenía a mi lado a ninguno de los dos... Como un sueño que se hizo realidad durante cuatro meses... Como una mentira, como un beso, como un paquete de cereales en el armario de la cocina y un bote de aftershave en la repisa del baño. Un sueño hiperrealista con una sonrisa sincera y un te quiero de Mulder. Sus manos debajo de las sábanas y sus ojos sin perderme de vista. Todo lo que dejé de echar de menos y suplí con idealismos y negaciones. Como cuando un día ves una noche estrellada desde una montaña y al día siguiente sólo ves Vega desde un rascacielos de Nueva York; No echas de menos a las demás estrellas... Te quieres centrar en la que tienes y olvidarte de que una vez viste a las otras.  
Luego sólo olas y noches de chistes en la habitación que Melissa y yo compartíamos en Miramar, cuando nos visitaban nuestros primos y una de las dos tenía que ceder su dormitorio. Y Melissa hoy... Con William en brazos... Y el Capitán Ahab enseñando a pescar a Will... Recuerdos que sólo vivo en sueños porque ni siquiera llegaron a existir en la memoria. Mi hermana y mi padre sólo conocen a mi niño en sueños, durante algún tiempo también pensé que Will y Mulder sólo se tocarían en mi mente, cuando estuviera dormida...  
Como un caos.  
Como sueños porque llega un momento en el que no sé si estoy dormida o estoy despierta.  
Quonochontaug.


	5. Alkaid

Sam y yo no teníamos realmente una habitación en la casa de Quonochontaug, pero sí algo que era mejor que eso. El corredor de la Osa Mayor, lo llamó un día Samantha, el último verano que pasamos juntos...  
Y es que el corredor de la Osa Mayor no es más que eso: un corredor, entre el tejado inclinado de la casa y una barandilla desde la que se puede ver el salón, allí teníamos nuestras dos camitas de noventa centímetros de ancho cada una, con un par de colchones de lana de esos en los que te hundes hacía el medio y parece que el trasero va a tocar la tarima. Mi cama era la que estaba justo bajo la ventana inclinada, y sin las luces, en agosto, Ursa Major quedaba perfectamente encuadrada en ella. Me sentía un privilegiado durmiendo arropado en la constelación más brillante y perfecta del cielo. Sam me pedía siempre un trocito en la cama, especialmente si mis padres discutían. El corredor de la Osa Mayor tenía un problema en cuanto a la insonorización ya que no tenía puertas y le faltaban paredes.  
También recuerdo nuestra revista favorita: El rincón del Doctor Octopus... Un panfletillo sólo comparable a una buena ración de El Mago, mi programa preferido... Gracias a esa revista descubríamos cada semana miles de cosas nuevas y emocionantes... Cosas como que un Albertosaurio es un reptil gigante y carnívoro, o que el oro desaparece si lo toca el mercurio, o que los piratas existieron de verdad... A Sam le encantaba el recortable de la contraportada... A mi me fascinaba el desplegable central... Y aún recuerdo ese sábado de principios de julio en el que fue el turno de las constelaciones del hemisferio norte. El brillo del medio dólar de plata que mi padre nos daba para los dos, los sábados, era mágico. Siempre hacíamos lo mismo... veinte centavos para El rincón del Doctor Octopus, diez centavos para cada uno y los diez restantes para nuestra lata secreta... Sé perfectamente dónde sigue guardada porque el último verano, la colecta se quedó escondida, para que cuando volviéramos tuviéramos suficiente como para comprarnos un millón de canicas, decía Sam... Nunca me atreví a volver a abrir esa lata... Su pintura descascarillada deja entrever los nombres de sus dos propietarios... Sigue esperando las manos de Sam y ese millón de canicas en su interior.  
“Mamá está dormida...” William vuelve desde el salón a la cocina, corriendo con sus zapatillas deportivas milimétricas y su pelo despeinado.  
Perdimos la noción del tiempo en la playa. Ambos sentados sobre la arena. Escuchando el gemido de las olas y contando cuántas veces la luz del faro se reflejaba en las rocas del acantilado cada minuto. Y no miento si digo que tengo miedo de que ese momento y esa playa hayan sido la despedida de William y mía. Mañana me voy a Washington... Para intentar sacarles del país porque no pueden tardar mucho en encontrarnos... ¿Yo? Si ella me deja, recorreré tantas millas como hagan falta para ver sus amaneceres... Porque hoy sé que mi creencia son ellos dos y mi fe y mi Santo Grial y mi cruzada... Pero no quiero verdades a medias ni mirarles y no tocarles... No quiero semblantes serios y reproches ni palabras hechas puñales. No podría volver a ponerles en peligro. Quiero que me pida que vaya con ellos. Y que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes de las mentiras.  
Subo a Will, montado a caballito sobre mi espalda, lo meto en mi cama y le digo que mire al cielo para dormirse.  
“La playa me ha gustado mucho, papá. ¿Mañana podemos volver de día y con mamá?” No puedo contestarle porque me emociono demasiado. Así que le acaricio la cabeza y le arropo deseándole que sueñe con casas de chocolate y viajes a la luna.  
El corredor no se dormirá solo esta noche.  
Bajo al salón, decidido a salir afuera, a pensar y a devanarme los sesos.  
Y sí, ella está en el sofá. Cansada. Dormida. Guapísima. Cuando duerme, es el único momento del día en el que me dan ganas de protegerla... Porque la veo indefensa. Creo que es porque tiene los ojos cerrados y en parte, su valor se refleja a través de ellos. Dormida no parece tan fuerte, es más como la Scully que casi nadie ha tenido el privilegio de contemplar; la que trata  
de explicarte cómo se siente, la que te mira y te desmorona, la que hace de los pecados veniales un arte supraterrenal... La que no aparta la mirada aunque se ruborice. Scully dormida, un tema prohibitivo para una tesis doctoral de infarto... Despertarle las mañanas de domingo para delinear cada surquito que las sábanas han dejado en su piel... Porque soy un experto en despertarla casi sin que se de cuenta de que deja de estar dormida. Y el tacto, el tacto después de la hipersensibilidad de los sueños es algo casi místico... ¿Quién puede echar de menos la homilía del domingo si tiene a alguien a su lado que puede convertir un ataque de sexo y de ternura en algo bíblico?  
Ahora he perdido tanto que sólo puedo mirarla si está dormida. La veo inerme y me reafirmo en mi posición de estúpido enamorado. Porque no sólo la quiero y es la mujer de mi vida... Estoy enamorado de ella y en realidad esa es la parte peligrosa y delictiva de una relación, la que te lleva a cometer las más tamañas idioteces.  
Como besarla, simplemente. Como jugar la baza del saber despertarle. Quiero que me diga que ha mentido. Que desdiga que me odia. Pero que no lo pronuncie.  
Que sólo lo sienta.  
Y le doy un beso en los labios. Premeditado, alevoso... Pero totalmente justificado porque estoy muerto y sin pulso... Porque si quiere no volver a verme, lo conseguirá, pero después de que me recuerde a que sabe su boca de niña católica.  
Le miento, la mato y luego le robo un beso. ¡Si no soy un cabrón egoísta que se hiele el infierno!  
Y si me quiere una mínima parte de lo que yo le quiero a ella, sólo le pido que me deje despertarla como antes.  
Me responde al beso, al principio sólo por inercia porque sé que sigue dormida. De una forma suave, casi cansada, melosa como un panal de miel.  
Que Dios me ampare cuando abra los ojos y sea consciente de a quién está besando. Que el momento se retrase hasta el infinito, sólo quiero eso.  
Pero no llega ni indulto ni salvación para un pecador como yo.  
Y abre los ojos. Mis ojos, porque por mucho que me odies son míos, Dana Scully.  
Se separa y se incorpora. Me mira muy enfadada. No tengo miedo, hazme lo que quieras porque me lo merezco.  
Todo menos desterrarme de tu vida.  
Arrodillado frente a sus ojos. Sin luz, casi sin verlos, pero sintiéndolos como he hecho un millón de veces antes. Anticipando con la mente miles de posibles desenlaces porque no tengo ni remota idea de lo que va a pasar.  
Como un repente fugaz. Como su mano con la intención meridiana de masacrarme la cara con una bofetada, pero parada en seco, despacio, lentamente sobre mi mejilla. Como una caricia... Como sentir que no me odia. Así son sus labios en los míos, hechos un beso urgente y salado porque creo que los dos estamos llorando.  
Tiene miedo de amar lo que siempre odió. Pero lo hace porque sabe todas las mentiras y sigue besándome.  
Y yo no le correspondo como en los últimos cuatro meses. Es diferente, como si algo que ya no recordaba, volviera a mi. Mañana Dios dirá. Esta noche somos ella y yo porque sólo quiero sentirla para saber que vuelvo a estar vivo.  
Creo que nunca nos habíamos besado así, es como si nos tragáramos uno la voz del otro, como si hablar fuera un sacrilegio.  
Definitivamente; no me odia.  
Las palabras... ¿Qué son las palabras? El imperio de los escritores que no pueden gritar lo que sienten con un beso y lo hacen letrujas. Son sonidos insignificantes que pretenden describir a los sentimientos en un intento fallido. Lo estoy aprendiendo ahora mismo, bajo sus labios, entre su boca y la mía. Sin sonidos. Sin perdones. Sin palabras vacías. Sólo tacto y latidos.  
Luego un abismo porque le desabrocho la ropa y noto su piel erizada debajo de mis manos. Casi quema por todo lo que lo he echado de menos. ¿Esta es tu forma de odiarme, Scully? ¿Dejarme acariciarte así? ¿Temblar con cada mínimo roce? ¿Devolverme la vida?  
En algún momento el sofá se nos queda pequeño y caemos al suelo. Reacciona y me mira como si fuera consciente por primera vez desde que comenzamos a besarnos de lo que está pasando. Lo que veo pasar a través de sus ojos, en una penumbra que casi es oscuridad y me come por dentro. Respira deprisa, muy deprisa. Creo que sus pupilas me escudriñan, como si fuese una persona que ella no conoce en absoluto, como si se hubiera dejado llevar habiéndose repetido mil veces que no debía de hacerlo. Me quita de encima, después de esa mirada intensa y amarga como el sabor de la mermelada de naranja. Me quedo de piedra, sin procesar lo que  
está sucediendo porque ya no tengo ni puta idea de nada.  
¿Qué nos ha pasado?  
Se va en la oscuridad, después de quitarme su camisa de las manos. No sé a dónde, pero no tengo el valor de seguirla.  
Me siento peor que mal. Me siento vacío. Solo. Incomprendido. Como una película que nadie ve hasta el final.  
¿De verdad que ella y yo hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos? ¿De verdad?  
Sigo tirado en el suelo, mirando al techo. Sin camiseta. El corazón me late muy deprisa y la echo tanto de menos que creo que va ser imposible que pueda respirar una vez más si ella no viene y se abraza a mi, y se duerme, y me mira, y me besa, y me deja volver a ser una parte de su vida. Polisíndeton idiota... Las palabras vuelven a no ser nada.  
¿Tiene sentido prometer que voy a aceptar perderla si sé que las promesas se van a esfumar?  
No lo tiene y por eso estoy tirado en el suelo del salón sin entender y sin procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. No quiero pensar, quiero dejar la mente en blanco. Así, el blanco de mi mente llega a poseerme, a dormirme como una nana siniestra y matadora... Como el sonido de los focos que se apagan en un corredor de la muerte... Una noche por delante... Una pesadilla a su lado... Si vives una pesadilla no puede ser mucho peor dormirse y tener una.  
En cambio, mis sueños se llenan de ella y de Will. Pero no de malos momentos... Es un sueño tan perfecto que parece un álbum de fotos familiar, con estampas coloridas y un montón enorme de sonrisas... Salvo que yo no formo parte de él, lo veo desde fuera, desde un cristal que no puedo romper, como si no me vieran. Al principio sonrío. Les grito para que vengan conmigo. Luego William crece vertiginosamente, como si cada minuto fuera un año de su vida. Mis gritos se incrementan y se tornan desesperados, quiero alcanzarles, quiero ser parte de su vida, pero el cristal me lo impide. Siento el frío del vidrio en las palmas de las manos, la garganta seca, el latido enardecido de mis carótidas... Y la impotencia, que me colma, que me come, que no me deja despertar... Mi hijo es ahora un chico sentado en la misma playa de hace un rato, pero mira solo al cielo, agarrándose las rodillas... El resplandor de la vía láctea se refleja en sus ojos y cruza sus pupilas... Lo veo porque se acerca a mi, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de que alguien le está observando al otro lado del cristal.  
Luego nada. Luego todo desaparece, queda negro, sin sabor, sin olor, perdido... Quiero gritar, pero ni si quiera puedo hacerlo.  
Me despierto sobresaltado. Sumergido en una capa de sudor pegajoso. Respirando como si llevara más tiempo del que puedo recordar con la cabeza metida en una bolsa de plástico. Sigue siendo de noche, lo sé porque no se cuela ni una brizna de luz por las ventanas. Miro mi reloj de pulsera. Veintiséis minutos para las cinco. Decido que es estúpido seguir intentando dormir, de hecho no quiero volver a hacerlo, no para soñar con una especie de calco del futuro que mi jodido subconsciente barrunta.  
Subo las escaleras. William está dormido. A través del ventanuco, el carro de la Osa domina el noroeste trazando con puntos brillantes muchos de los sueños que tenía cuando era sólo un niño. Toco la cabeza de William y le doy un beso en la frente. Me cuesta separarme de él porque no quiero pensar que es la última vez que voy a verle, pero a veces, no querer pensar no es un escudo lo suficientemente grande. Así quiero recordarle; dormido y tranquilo en el corredor.  
Ni rastro de ella. Como si la noche quisiera hacer que el destino se retractase de nuestro último encuentro, como si no quisiera dejar que nos despidiésemos. ¿Tanto daño me quiere hacer mi suerte que no me va a dar el privilegio de decirle simplemente adiós?  
Salgo al porche. Desde él, se ve el jeep y se oyen los susurros lejanos de la costa. El lenguaje de los caballitos de mar, lo llamábamos de pequeños. ¿Cuántos momentos de mi vida se han quedado en este lugar? Cómo, a diferencia del tiempo, los lugares siguen poseyendo las cosas, siempre impolutas, como un destello fugaz en la memoria al ver los muebles cubiertos de polvo y el musgo en el jardín... Segundos y centímetros...  
Bajo las escaleras de la entrada con resignación, con miedo. Porque no dejo de sentir que no voy a volver y que todo está perdido.  
“¿De verdad ibas a irte sin decir ni siquiera adiós?” Su voz, desde el balancín del fondo del porche, para mis piernas en seco y no me deja dar un paso más ni mover un solo músculo. No puedo mirarla, no sé si quiero. El silencio se expande entre los dos, como un lamento, hasta los hipocampos parecen haberse callado  
“¿De verdad querías que me despidiera?” Sigo dándole la espalda, pero noto que se acerca un poco, es un aura que me posee cada vez que ella está cerca. Mi voz suena dolida, suena  
como me estoy sintiendo.  
“Siento lo que pasó antes...” Me doy la vuelta rápidamente, justo para ver cómo mira al suelo. Está a unos tres metros de mi. Lejana, lejanísima, a una distancia astronómica que ni siquiera puedo aproximar.  
“Yo no debí...” Me corta rápidamente y sube la mirada que resplandece en la oscuridad.  
“...Sólo quiero decirte que esperamos que vuelvas.” Sonrío un poco, me doy la vuelta y me alejo invirtiendo toneladas de fuerza de voluntad en cada paso.  
Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo irme sin ello.  
Sin nuestra señal de que todo irá bien... Sin el pacto mudo que siempre hace que regresemos el uno al otro.  
Un abrazo, Scully, sólo un abrazo, sólo un ápice de nuestro lenguaje... Sólo uno, pero sincero, fuerte, como si lo fuéramos todo el uno para el otro. Con tus brazos rodeándome el cuello, de puntillas, casi en el aire.  
Al darme la vuelta me la encuentro de frente. Titubeo un poco... Es como si sintiera una especie de muralla entre ella y yo, como si no tuviera derecho a atravesarla.  
Hasta que veo el brillo de su mirada, igual que un trillón de veces antes, cuando nos hemos necesitado.  
Nos abrazamos igual que el mar y la tierra, como esperanzas en un hospital, igual que sus pulgares y mis labios en el umbral de una puerta... Como lluvia desquiciada en Roswell, igual que una noche triste en el motel que empezó todo... Como Mulder y Scully... Y siento que renazco y que el brillo de cualquier nebulosa distante y perdida destinada a vivir millones de años es más efímero que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.  
Separarme de ella se hace duro como un suplicio medieval, como una máquina de tortura que te estira hasta descoyuntar tus articulaciones. Punzadas de dolor, espasmos pequeñitos y desquiciantes al decirle adiós... Y un quemazón sordo de fondo al arrancar el coche, al dejarla atrás, en la oscuridad, sintiendo que le debo algo: Batallar como Heracles para que me perdone; no hay diferencia entre el jardín de Hera y la sede secreta del sindicato. Venderme de nuevo si eso les deja salir del país y ser felices. Lejos de mi si soy yo el que no les deja serlo.  
Quizá por un capricho endemoniado de la genética, nunca dejamos de cometer con nuestros hijos, los errores de nuestros padres. Bill Mulder, traidor, desangelado... Siento, mientras conduzco, que soy un calco patético y asqueroso del hombre que me dio su apellido... Que también me separo de William, que voy a dejar que crezca sin su padre igual que él no hizo nada para que Sam se quedara en casa.  
El asfalto serpentea y juega a ser una carretera. Todo automático, los giros, los desvíos, las señales... No pienso en lo que estoy haciendo, sólo magullo mi cabeza con comparaciones idiotas y situaciones que rozan pesadillas catastrofistas. Y piso el acelerador en un intento desesperado por machacar las catecolaminas de mi sangre, por desterrarlas de mí. Quema adrenalina con un cuenta-kilómetros, Fox Mulder... Llega a dónde tengas que llegar. Ya, de una puta vez.  
Entonces lo veo, por el retrovisor, un Ford Aglia verde oscuro, cristales tintados... acelerando... Con la intención meridiana de embestirme y llevarme al infierno de una vez por todas, a un purgatorio de gasolina y malos recuerdos mal olvidados. Intento esquivarle durante bastantes millas, en un intento frenético en el que las agujas del indicador de la velocidad amenazan con salirse de su eje. Mis reflejos puestos a prueba como las manos de un cirujano realizando un triple by pass. Y el frenetismo, deshecho del bombeo de mi corazón, de mis arterias, de los ojos de William y los de ella... Porque es lo último que veo después de perder el control por completo. Cuando el tiempo se paraliza y noto que ya no existe fricción entre los neumáticos y el asfalto. Una sinopsis en la contraportada de la novela de mi vida, así es ese momento... Y parece que la última página se escribe como Mozart escribió su última pieza inacabada, su réquiem encargado por la dama de la guadaña.  
Oscuridad, así acaba todo... como una pantalla que merma hasta quedarse en un puntito; una tele antigua que se apaga. No sé a dónde voy, ni por qué si la oscuridad me come, no me importa mientras ellos estén bien. Sólo pido eso. La luz no es luz...  
Como una noche nublada.


	6. Mizar y Alcor

Nunca he tenido un recuerdo claro de la primera vez que vi el mar. Es como si siempre me hubiera acompañado, como si siempre lo hubiera conocido.  
El Capitán William Scully también amaba el mar. Lo recuerdo cuando oigo a las gaviotas. Vivía cada segundo añorando su mar de buque azul...Nunca olvidaré las olas del temblor de su voz cuando estaba en tierra y pensaba en los océanos... Y las tormentas en alta mar que yo veía de vez en cuando en sus ojos azules, cuando algo le disgustaba y no se atrevía a decirlo con palabras. Siempre supe descifrar al Capitán Ahab mejor que nadie en el mundo. Casi sin hablar... Como los domingos en el pequeño velero que teníamos. Él y yo y ese millón de nudos marineros y el escozor del salitre en las heridas. En invierno, llevaba un chubasquero amarillo que me encantaba. Tenía mil bolsillos y unas letras bordadas en azul marino que ponían Starbuck... Creo que papá me lo regaló en mi sexto cumpleaños, junto con un ejemplar de la primera edición ilustrada de Moby Dick.  
En agradecimiento por nuestros momentos de silencio en alta mar... Para la niña de Ahab. El mar siempre ayudará a encontrarte...  
La dedicatoria todavía duerme en la primera de sus páginas amarillas, en una caja del desván de mamá, supongo...  
Me gustaría decirle a Ahab, que hoy veo el mar, amaneciendo, como aquellas mañanas de domingo. Y me encuentro perdida. Y recuerdo las palabras de mi padre y la caligrafía de capitán de la marina que las perfila.  
Supongo que un abrazo sería todo lo que me daría... Y todo lo que yo necesito. Echar de menos a alguien y preguntarse en cómo sería todo si él siguiera en el mundo es algo similar a una enredadera; crece y se enmaraña sobre ti, se hace un escudo de hojas que puede desaparecer si llega el otoño y una ensoñación verde esperanza... Te hace creer en que sigue estando contigo, pero no como algo concreto, sino como algo difuso que no se palpa, ni se ve, sólo se siente y a veces imaginas que te acompaña por la calle.  
Mulder se ha ido. Y no sé si quería que se quedase. Ya no sé lo que es blanco y lo que es negro. No sé lo que va a pasar con nosotros, y tengo miedo, pero el mar me dice que yo soy más fuerte.  
Entro a la casa poco a poco. Dejar de mirar el agua me ha costado mucho. Yo quería seguir ahí, en mis recuerdos, en mis playas de septiembre y en el velero de Ahab.  
William sigue dormido, hecho un ovillito entre las sábanas. Si por alguien siento todo lo que está pasando, es por él, porque parece que un ser superior está empeñado en que no sea feliz. A veces pienso que existió a costa de pasarse su existencia sufriendo. Me lo reprocho inconscientemente muchas veces. Quizá no teniéndolo yo hubiera vivido más triste, pero él no estaría aquí, en este momento. Eso me aterra; llegar a pensar a veces que Will nunca podrá tener una vida normal, como cualquier otro niño.  
Quizá ahora estemos solos, por mucho que me pese reconocerlo. Ya lo hemos estado otras veces, al fin y al cabo.  
No sé cómo sentirme. Y sin querer, mi alma se inclina por la tristeza, como un estado natural que me embriaga y que se amolda a mi como un guante.  
Triste.  
Quizá el adjetivo que más define a mi persona. ¿Nunca podré tenerles a los dos a mi lado? Sin mentiras, sin condiciones... Sólo los tres.  
“William.” Lo despierto dulcemente, es como un reflejo, la simple y llana necesidad de dejar de estar sola, actúa por mi, aunque yo no lo quiera.  
Y mi hijo abre esos ojos de lucero del alba, difusos, divinos, somnolientos. Como si fueran todo lo que tengo.  
Lo abrazo sin más y lloro sin darle explicaciones, pidiéndole perdón en silencio por todo lo que está pasando. Prometiéndome que pase lo que pase, a él no lo voy a perder nunca más. Nunca. Me separé una vez de él y no he llegado a perdonármelo, me marca día y noche como un pecado original imborrable, indeleble al bautismo.  
Seremos más fuertes... Porque tengo la estúpida corazonada de que Mulder no va a volver, de que ese abrazo va a ser todo lo que tenga para alimentarme de él durante mucho, mucho tiempo.  
No sé cuánto tiempo paso con William, mi percepción del tesoro de los segunderos es demasiado subjetiva, demasiado distorsionada, amoldada a lo que siento, a cómo vivo cada segundo, cada lágrima.  
Oigo unos ruidos fuera de la casa. Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero no dejo de querer que sea él, que diga que buscaremos una solución alternativa, una forma de hacer las cosas juntos. Él, y no la cara de un teniente con la expresión solemnemente triste y una carta que diga que un soldado ha muerto. Simplemente él. Egoísta, mentiroso, caprichoso. Él. No me importa que venga de desayunar con Satanás. De veras.  
Una voz de mujer retumba después del ruido de la puerta. Luego aparece en mi campo de visión, con un arma en las manos, mirando hacia el corredor. Marita Covarrubias.  
“Sólo vengo a ayudarles.” Espero un momento para ver si viene alguien junto a ella, no tengo muchas más opciones y por algún inexplicable motivo creo en ella. Siempre con píes de plomo. Cojo a William en brazos y bajo las escaleras. Marita se percata, pone cara de alivio y baja su arma.  
“Tenemos que irnos de aquí.” Su voz, fría como el filo de una guillotina francesa, llega hasta mis oídos. “Han encontrado a Mulder y si no nos damos prisa, llegarán hasta aquí.”  
“¿Por qué, Marita? Sólo quiero que me digas por qué estás tan interesada en ayudarnos...” Entre el creer y el no creer. Y en el fondo, en mi fondo, Mulder, con ellos, otra vez. Torturado o de nuevo convertido en un traidor.  
“Ni si quiera yo sé por qué... Porque la quiero del lado de los buenos, supongo. Porque yo también fui una vez objeto de sus experimentos. Y por él, porque una madre no debería se separarse se su hijo y si les encuentran, lo primero que harán será quitárselo.” Señala a William con una mirada indescifrable y por un momento, veo en sus pupilas un atisbo de melancolía.  
Echa a andar hacia la salida y William y yo la seguimos. Afuera, en medio de la mañana de verano, hay aparcado un coche color burdeos. Abre la puerta desde el llavero a la vez que de oye un beepbeep. Va vestida de modo informal, como si quisiera ocultar quién es a toda costa. En el fondo la admiro. Sé que sabe muchísimas más cosas de las que me puedo imaginar, muchísimos más secretos de los que una persona puede soportar.  
Espía, representante de las naciones unidas... Una moneda con doble cara, sin cruz... Como si le valiera a todo el mundo. ¿A quién demonios traiciona Marita Covarrubias? Y lo que es peor... ¿A quién le es fiel?  
El asfalto me atonta cuando nos alejamos de Quanochontaug, voy en el asiento trasero, con mi hijo, sin saber muy bien a dónde nos dirigimos, confiando en Marita sin saber por qué... Perdida, con los ojos atontados mirando el tendido eléctrico, siempre simétricos, uno a uno pasan los postes, dando la sensación de que el coche se mueve... Sólo simetría.  
“Tiene que tener casi cinco años.” Sigue mirando a la carretera, pero su voz se quiebra levemente y toda la inexpresividad de su cara, se desmorona cuando sus ojos, a través del retrovisor, de empapan. Sé perfectamente de lo que está hablando. “Es una niña, se llama Lizzie y sólo la he visto una vez en mi vida. Nació cuando estaba infectada con el virus extraterrestre y ni siquiera me dejaron cogerla en brazos, dijeron que era un sujeto perfecto para experimentar sobre los efectos del virus en los hijos de personas infectadas. Por eso les estoy ayudando, para que William no acabe como mi hija.”  
Se me encoge el corazón antes de que termine de contar su historia, una historia triste, de las que cambian el color de los ojos y hacen nudos en el estómago. ¿Su padre? Alex Krycek, pero él nunca llegó a saberlo y seguramente no le hubiera dado ninguna importancia, las ratas como él no saben querer. Lizzie, una moneda de cambio para tener a Marita controlada... Un alma destinada a no ser nada, nacida para llorar, para estar unida a cables toda su vida.  
“Sólo una vez, a través de un cristal. Vive con muchos más niños en una especie de orfanato del sur de Minessota. No dejo de tener la esperanza de que me la devuelvan algún día.” La mañana tiene algunas nubes, pero el sol quiere brillar entre ellas. Temor, miedo, empatía... Porque hay personas que hacen cosas que no se pueden perdonar ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente. Estoy abrazando tanto a Will que llego a no dejarle respirar.  
“Por eso la envidio, Scully. Usted tiene todavía algo por lo que luchar. Voy a ayudaros a llegar a Estocolmo, allí hay más científicos que saben que la colonización está cerca... Y más niños como William, más madres como usted y como yo...”  
Se escucha esperanza en sus palabras y aliento porque da la sensación de que es sincera y de que sufre cada día, pensando en la mirada de esa niña.  
“Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarle recuperar a Lizzie...”  
“Nadie puede hacer nada, sólo la recuperaré cuando ellos quieran, al igual que William volvió a usted a cambio de que Mulder se vendiera a ellos.” Parece que ha recuperado su tradicional compostura. Afuera, el sol amenaza con derretirlo todo, con una galbana insoportable. El aire acondicionado está al máximo. Marita no deja de estar atenta, por el espejo retrovisor, temerosa de que nos siga alguien.  
“Y... ¿Por qué Mulder? ¿Por qué?”  
“Porque es mucho más fácil controlar a alguien que se supone que está de tu lado que a quien tienes declarado como un enemigo mortal. Simplemente porque tiene puntos débiles... Porque todos en el consorcio no dejan de verlo como el nuevo CGB. ¿Se piensa que hay muchas personas por ahí con tanta rabia como Mulder en su interior? ¿Con tanta pasión? ¿Tan deseosas de la verdad?” Me están entrando nauseas y un temor malditamente enraizado a cada una de las cosas que pienso, a cada una de las palabras que mi mente quiere que diga.  
“Mulder no es como ellos...” Sólo quiero creer eso, simplemente ese es mi clavo ardiendo, me agarro, me quemo, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Me dan ganas de decirle que pare el coche, que me deje en la carretera, que quiero volver a Quaonochontaug para esperarlo, que quiero buscarlo, ayudarle a escapar... Pero no me muevo, ni un músculo. La sombra de la duda planea, fuerte, sobre mi. Me duele, pero me escuda.  
“Desengáñese de una vez, Scully... Todo el mundo puede llegar a convertirse en uno de ellos, el poder y la información son demasiado persuasivos. Y ahora, puede teneros a vosotros dos, pero con el tiempo, eso se olvida y cambias y sólo quieres salvar tu puto culo egoísta. Es como una doctrina sectaria, una droga más dura que la heroína... Ver que se acaba el mundo y darte cuenta de que eres uno de los pocos con posibilidades de sobrevivir, hace cambiar tu modo de ver la vida a batacazos. CGB dejó a su mujer y a su hijo... Estoy segura de que hubo un día en el que los quiso más que a nada en este mundo. Saber la verdad conlleva sacrificios. ”  
La imagen del viejo fumador asola mi subconsciente y se enclava entre mi deseo de confiar en Mulder y el recuerdo de sus ojos durante los cuatro meses de mentiras.  
“Nosotros ya sabemos la verdad.”  
Quiero defenderle, para seguir cavando en los motivos que ha tenido para hacer esto, para encontrar la clave y gritar Eureka. Para mentirme, quizá...  
“Usted sólo ha visto la punta del iceberg, lo que pasará en realidad, y los detalles y lo que está ocurriendo ya, silenciosamente, es más aterrador que una fecha vista en la pantalla de un ordenador. Mucho más... Y sé que yo ni siquiera sé una mínima parte.”  
Una alambrada se ve en el horizonte, en medio de ninguna parte. El cielo sigue azul, como si quisiera decir que no le importa nada de lo que pase en este planeta.  
“Mulder ha vuelto con ellos, estoy segura, acéptelo... Pasará el tiempo, no volverá a verle y se dará cuenta de que lo que digo es cierto y sólo sabrá dar gracias por seguir a salvo y luchando hasta la fecha límite. Lo hará por su hijo. En estos momentos es todo lo que le queda.”  
“¿Y si necesita ayuda? ¿Y si vuelve?”  
Se me hace un nudo en el estómago y me da la sensación de que nunca más, en lo que me queda de vida, seré capaz de volver a tragar nada. He perdido toda mi entereza por la sencilla razón de pensar que le he podido perder para siempre.  
“Sé que ellos le han encontrado... No creo que tenga muchas más opciones que volver con ellos... Quizá ni siquiera tenga esa. Si no se abandona al lado oscuro, tenga en cuenta que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para ayudarle.”  
La base aérea El Cuervo está perfilada en medio de Massachussets cuando bajamos del coche. Perfilada con trazos perezosos y difusos porque el aire caliente hace que parezca algodonosa y distante. Quimérica. Nos acercamos poco a poco, tras Marita, a la vez que sale polvo del suelo con cada pisada.  
Un avión no muy grande, mucho menor que el tamaño del un vuelo comercial, nos está  
esperando en la pista de aterrizaje. Marita nos guía hacía él, pero no sube con nosotros.  
Me abraza antes de decir adiós, me promete que puedo contar con ella, que tendré noticias suyas... Y mira a William indescifrablemente, rompiendo de nuevo su coraza de hielo gélido. Casi llorando. Miro al frente para convencerme de que nada me tiene por qué atar aquí.  
Dentro hay más gente, que al parecer, escapa al mismo destino, a la misma súplica por una segunda oportunidad. A resistir, no a servir. No sé si hago lo correcto. Una vez antepuse a Mulder frente a William. Esta vez, se lo debo a él, así que cierro los ojos mientras el aparato coge velocidad y finalmente despega, a Estocolmo, lejos de él. Notando cómo me cruje el alma, como se enfrentan los sentimientos. Y sí, con un miedo al mañana que me quiere impedir respirar.  
Ahora veo el sol más cerca...  
...Pero la luz más lejos... No es el sol la estrella que sabe alumbrar mi vida.  
Quema y estoy a ciegas.  
Puede que Mulder y yo seamos como una estrella binaria. Reacción de neutrones constante, con perigeo... Deseando separarnos, pero sin poder hacerlo. Quemándonos mutuamente. A ciegas por la fuerza de nuestras reacciones y peleándonos por ser A o B en el sistema. Imperceptibles por separado a simple vista.  
Definibles en nuestros matices. ¿Quién ha dejado a quién?  
Hasta lo que unió un capricho del cosmos puede separarse...  
Me gustaría creer que no.


	7. Fecda

22 Julio 2003  
Carretera comarcal de Massachussets

Simplemente creo que sueño, que ya estoy muerto. Que solo hay hierros y olor a gasolina a mi alrededor. Que ya está todo perdido.  
Sin saber por qué, algo me dice que corra, que haga lo que sea necesario para deshacerme de esa prisión, sea lo que quiera Dios que sea. Hierro, muerte, algo ficticio, dolor, ausencia. Que corra, que me arrastre sobre mí mismo.  
Y es lo que hago. Me arrastro hasta perder el conocimiento, hasta sentir una explosión tras de mi, muy caliente, con mucha fuerza, devastadora. Y dolor en mi espalda, como si ardiera. Tanto que dejo incluso de vivir en un mundo que yo creía inconsciente. Dolor y quemazón que no me duermen, que yo creo que me arrancan la vida.  
William y ella me llaman...  
No sé ni quién soy, ni dónde estoy, ni qué siento... Ni si es de noche o de día. Sólo sé que no hay luz y que una punzada amarga me come casi todo el cuerpo. Especialmente el torso.  
Que he abierto los ojos una vez y los he cerrado porque dolía demasiado.  
Creo que estoy muerto.  
“Mulder... Agente Mulder...”  
Alguien me toca la frente. Conozco esa voz, pero no la asocio con una cara y sigo sin querer abrir los ojos. Un paño húmedo. Siento calor y frío y todo me pesa. Duele demasiado, la muerte no puede sentirse tanto. Quizá esté vivo.  
“Tienes que comer algo. Estás muy débil, no hemos podido llevarte a un hospital y el médico que te suturó la herida de la pierna me ha dicho que si no comes, morirás... En esta base militar abandonada no tenemos medios.” Es curioso, pero la voz me hace sentir un ápice de bienestar, en el interior de mi cuerpo.  
“¿Quién...quién eres tú?” Cada sílaba es un raspón de navaja en mi garganta, un suplicio.  
“Eso ahora no importa... Abre la boca...” Lo hago y siento un escozor sordo en la mejilla, un dolor áspero, pero cuando mi lengua contacta con la comida, me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo tiene la necesidad de comer. Aunque me duele, trago, a borbotones, como sale la sangre de las heridas de los soldados.  
Luego me duermo y siento que deliro porque juego con William en un jardín en el que nunca he estado y ella, ella está junto a mi, sonriendo, mirándonos, diciéndome cosas al oído. Me rebozo en sudor e ideas extrañas que emergen de mi subconsciente sin que yo pueda atarlas. Mi infancia, el despacho, Skinner, el Edgar Hoover... La primera noche que pasamos juntos, William en sus brazos, mirándome... Una despedida en Washington.  
Sus ojos mintiendo. Su boca diciendo que me odia, echándome al infierno, queriendo hacer que no vuelva más, que sucumba... Que me muera. Porque si es verdad que me odia, quiero morirme. Que la fiebre me queme.  
Lucha la lucha, Mulder... Enfréntate al futuro.  
Y ese brillo de mis siete estrellas favoritas en el firmamento. Sam tampoco querría que dejara de luchar.  
La mañana se descubre con claridad y menos dolor, ante mis ojos, como un cielo de julio y un desayuno divertido. Como cereales y galletas antes de que supiera lo que es la añoranza. Así, inocua, pudiendo parpadear. Una cama, una antigua enfermería vacía de gente, llena de trastos antiguos, como un decorado de una película de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tapado con una manta marrón y sábanas blancas. Diciendo Hola a la vida. Incluso feliz por haber recuperado la consciencia y saber que estoy en el mundo de los vivos. En entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy bocabajo y me da miedo moverme.  
Empiezo a recordar lo que ha pasado y cada imagen me apalea igual que lo hacen los golpes de tequila en el estómago. ¿Quién se ha hecho cargo de mi? ¿Dónde estoy?  
La respuesta a todas mis preguntas, irrumpe por la puerta, enfundada en un traje sastre y una mirada de monalisa. La señorita Covarrubias me mira con sorpresa al ver mis ojos abiertos, atraviesa la enfermería y se sienta a mi lado.  
“¿Por... Por qué me ha salvado la vida?”  
“Porque hay alguien que le quiere con locura y todavía tengo esperanza de que haya algo aprovechable dentro de usted. Porque otro muerto más para el sindicato no es nada para ellos,  
pero sí para un par de personas que todavía creen en usted, por mucho que yo les haya dicho que no lo hagan.” Me incorporo con mucho dolor y bebo de un vaso que Marita me entrega.  
“¿Quiere resistir, Señor Mulder? Yo le ofrezco la oportunidad... El sindicato piensa que usted está muerto y que su supersoldado no ha destruido sólo su coche, sino también su vida... Tan carentes de conciencia que a veces me pregunto si no les han privado de cerebro también.”  
“¿Qué le ha pasado a mi espalda...Y cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ”  
“Algunas quemaduras, no parecen muy graves. Casi una semana, la herida de la pierna se infectó y tuvo mucha fiebre. Delirabas...” Me descifra con sus ojos gélidos que intentan transmitir calor casi consiguiéndolo. “Hablaba de ellos... Por eso creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad. Porque decía cosas que no he escuchado nunca, cosas que me hicieron llorar.” Prefiero que la conversación se corte en seco, porque sólo evocarlos me produce el dolor de su ausencia. Me da miedo preguntar.  
“¿Dónde están? ¿Les han cogido ellos?” El tiempo que precede a la respuesta se estira igual que un muelle sin fin, elíptico, maquiavélicamente, sirviendo a los desacatos del caprichoso tiempo.  
“Están bien. Tranquilo. Ahora tienes que reposar. Tengo que irme, pero por la noche vendrá alguien a traerte comida. Nadie puede tener la más mínima sospecha de que sigues vivo. Tienes que esconderte hasta salir del país.”  
No tardé mucho en estar listo para caminar y poder escaparme, huir... En un avión que salió un sábado por la noche de la misma base abandonada en la que me repuse del accidente. Abandoné América sin remordimientos, casi anhelando dejarla lejos. Nada que me retuviera.  
Resistir, no servir. Nunca más. Actuaría de espía en el norte de Europa. Arriesgado, sí, mucho, pero se lo debía a mucha gente. A todos los que traicioné en el pasado.  
A ellos les seguiría mintiendo. Se lo pedí a Marita mientras cruzábamos el Atlántico.  
“Porque tienen derecho a ser felices”, le dije.  
Asintió y juró guardar el secreto.  
De eso hace ya más de tres años... Hace casi lo mismo desde que les observo como se hace con una bola de nieve. Observo su vida y la secuestro hecha imágenes que quedan en mi cabeza y que luego utilizo para soñar, para entrar en esa bola de nieve y sentirme un personaje más de la historia.  
En noches oscuras, perdidas, sin sueños... Me los fabrico yo mismo con sus sonrisas de lejos, con sus palabras escuchadas muy pequeñitas, a metros de distancia. Siempre desde la sombras.  
Misiones de incógnito... Sin saber cómo, ni dónde, ni cuándo... Ni siquiera si acabarán. Porque ahora, mi vida importa poco. La información es poder y hay que conseguirla a cualquier precio. Bases militares, despertares desconsolados, tristes, ansiosos.  
Y la paz de poder verlos sin que ellos me vean. Mi pequeña recompensa.  
Viven solos. En una casa en el sur de la ciudad. Ha habido veces, que las ganas de tocar al timbre han sido insoportables, taladrantes.  
Sé que están mejor sin mi. Que todo contacto con un proscrito de mi categoría es un riesgo, quiera o no quiera reconocerlo.  
Ella y yo nunca hemos querido la misma vida, por mucho que intentemos inmiscuirnos uno en la del otro.  
Casi no salen de la ciudad y tienen pocos amigos. Scully trabaja en un edificio del centro, que aparentemente no es más que un almacén de documentos federales. ¿La vacuna? Pocos avances. Poca esperanza... Pero seguimos intentándolo porque no podemos hacer otra maldita cosa.  
El colegio de William está muy, muy cerca... Almuerza en el comedor y, por la tarde, ella va a recogerlo. Yo siempre que puedo, estoy tomando un café en el local que está justo en frente, haciendo que leo el periódico. Diciéndome a mi mismo que puede que no salga vivo de la siguiente misión, que sea la última vez que pueda verlos.  
Ya no sé si esperar que eso cambie algún día. A veces pienso que soy un masoquista por privarme de ellos, pero prefiero esto antes que volver a hacerles daño.  
La lluvia cae en Estocolmo, mientras me tomo mi segundo café y miro a la calle y al reloj, dándome cuenta de que dentro de cinco minutos ella vendrá a recogerle. Pago la cuenta y salgo a la calle, a sepultarme en la lluvia, para verles más cerca desde la invisibilidad de mi capa de agua y viento.  
Puede que algún día... Quizá...


	8. La nebulosa de la lechuza

Nadie tiene la culpa de la lluvia. Es algo impersonal, algo natural. Un capricho ególatra de la naturaleza que nos grita que por mucho que la desahuciemos de nuestra vida, siempre gana. Lluvia. Quimérica, intangible, irreal. Como una capa mate y constante que apaga los colores de un metraje. Como una foto antigua. El preámbulo de un sueño o de un mundo paralelo.  
A mí, en Estocolmo, me pone triste.  
Es el indicador de que sigo echándole de menos. Y calculando mentalmente las veces que ha llovido desde que lo vi por última vez.  
¡Maldito hombre del tiempo! Ahí, con su traje perfecto, su mapa estúpido y ese puntero que me pone enferma. Hablando del tiempo y del clima como si no fueran más que fenómenos meteorológicos. No, querido hombre del tiempo; son mucho más.  
Componentes elevados a la enésima potencia en la ecuación del color de los ojos, de la tristeza, del estado de ánimo. Estilos de vida, pequeño presentador... ¿Sabe usted cuántas cosas ocurren y no ocurren a causa de cualquiera de los conceptos que usted cita tan alegremente?  
Anticiclón, máximo barométrico, altas presiones... Mirada perdida... Día soleado... Melancolía encubierta, caracoles, a William le gustan los caracoles. Borrasca... Sensación de pérdida, ahogamiento en recuerdos. Precipitaciones...Agujas, lluvia, echar de menos, agua, charco. Sus ojos, sus ojos lluviosos... Nieve, Estocolmo, frío, chimenea y edredón de plumas. Tormenta; mis pesadillas...William lejos. Niebla; mi vida... Mulder y su ausencia.  
Te odio, hombre del tiempo.  
Pero eso no impide que afuera, siga lloviendo. Goterones fríos, enormes. Machacan el cristal con su peso hecho de oxígeno e hidrógeno. Farfullan algo que en otro tiempo pudieron ser historias de princesas y caballeros andantes... En otro tiempo... Hoy hasta las gotas de lluvia son pesimistas. Y es por todo y por nada, como si hoy, mi estado de ánimo no quisiera jugar al escondite y saliera a zambullirse en los charcos.  
Como si Abril no quisiera ser primavera. Hälla; Lluvia intensa.  
Miro mi reloj de pulsera y me doy cuenta de que queda muy poco para ir a recoger a William al colegio. Aquí todo el mundo le llama Väster, es sólo un niño americano con antepasados escandinavos que ha vuelto al hogar de su familia... Un niño de seis años que habla sueco e inglés y que tiene pesadillas por las noches.  
“Me acuerdo de papá...” Me dice. Y muchas veces, lo único que quiero es que deje de recordarle para que yo pueda mirar a mi hijo sin que él me invada, me coma, me deshaga con su recuerdo permanente. Återblick; no olvidar. ¿Cómo no olvidar en una ciudad en la que los inviernos se hacen inmensos e inabarcables? Inviernos de luz difusa, pálida, mate.  
Y mucha más gente como William y como yo en el edificio en el que estoy en estos momentos. Los hijos de gente similar a mi, con historias llenas de desapariciones, penas, tristezas, amargura en la memoria. Abducciones y torturas extraterrestres. Trabajo aquí buscando una vacuna.  
Más de tres años con su ausencia persistente, como una manta sobre los hombros. Como la lluvia cuando la nieve se convierte en ella; puede cambiar de forma, pero sigue calándote los huesos.  
Salgo a la calle con un paraguas. El colegio de William no está muy lejos. No puedo evitar estar ausente del mundo, mirar cómo las gotas cayendo a los charcos, hacen que estos se agiten y parezcan estar vivos.  
A lo lejos, veo la puerta del colegio... Un edificio anaranjado que destaca especialmente en medio del mare magno de gotas entrometidas y caóticas. William sale con un par de niños a su lado. Sonrío al verle, bajo el paraguas, todavía a más de cincuenta metros, sin que él perciba si quiera que estoy cerca. Sigo caminando... Y entonces ocurre. Tan rápido que mi organismo no es capaz de segregar epinefrina.  
Porque a William se le escapa el gorro por culpa del viento, porque sale corriendo detrás de él sin fijarse en nada más. Porque el coche rojo que acaba de pasar por la calzada, a mi lado va a arremeter contra él y yo estoy lejos por mucho que corra y el tiempo se para, ralentizando todavía más mis movimientos, pero no los del vehículo...  
“¡¡¡Cuidado!!!” Grito todo lo alto que puedo... Se pasan tantas cosas por mi cabeza mientras corro, mientras escucho el rechinar de los frenos del coche, mientras veo que se para y que William ya no está.  
Dos segundos que se convierten en un millón de años... Primero, mis ojos buscan debajo del coche, sólo una milésima de segundo...  
Luego veo el color rojo de su anorak y de sus botas catiuscas... Debajo del color negro de la ropa de un hombre al que no le miro la cara. Sólo quiero abrazar a William.  
“Mamá, estoy bien...” Respira agitadamente debajo de mis brazos, mientras le estrujo contra mi y le beso la cabeza. Le miro. Ni un rasguño. Me aseguro. Y entonces vuelvo a la realidad. Hay gente en la calle, sí... Y el conductor se preocupa por mi hijo, sí...  
Y un hombre con una cazadora de piel negra y un jersey de lana de cuello vuelto no ha salvado sólo a mi hijo.  
Ha salvado también al suyo.  
Porque en medio de la lluvia torrencial, él me está mirando, con las pupilas dilatadas. Agua de lluvia y barba.  
Mulder.  
No decimos nada, sólo nos miramos porque el mundo se ha esfumado metafóricamente... Quizá literalmente, bajo el chaparrón de la ciudad de las mil islas y los mil puentes.  
William le mira, también bajo el agua. Fascinado, con la boca abierta y lágrimas en los ojos. Queriendo creer que el recuerdo vago que nunca le abandona, está justo junto a él.  
“¿Papá? ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres mi padre?” Titubea antes de tirarse a sus brazos y llorar en ellos, antes de que Mulder lo coja en el aire y lo abrace muy, muy fuerte. Y yo, cerca, pero lejos, presenciando la escena como si fuera en blanco y negro. Queriendo estar dentro sin hacerlo. El conductor del coche se va después de comprobar que todo está bien y la gente, vuelve a dejar de estar congelada, en pausa, estática. Todo se pone en marcha de nuevo.  
Y él ,sin soltar a William, me abraza porque hace justo lo que yo no hago: Hacer sin pensar. Aunque está mojado, sus brazos transmiten cosas que creía que ya no existían, que eran solo delirios de mi mente afanosa por creer que, un día, todo fue diferente. Casi no respondo, pero no es porque no quiera, es simplemente porque todo me parece tan irreal que no puedo. No puedes comandar los músculos de tu cuerpo en un sueño... Su olor me dice que es real.  
Se separa de mi. Y la lluvia vuelve a ser lluvia.  
“Sólo te pido que me dejes pasar el día con vosotros... Explicarte muchas cosas... Ni si quiera quiero que me perdones.” Intento no cambiar la expresión de mi cara y no sé ni siquiera si lo consigo. Todo lo que siento y todo lo que sé, está centrado en él. En descifrar si le sigo queriendo más que a mi propia vida. En saber si le odio, si quiero que se vaya... Si deseo con todo mi alma que se quede. Si esto es real.  
Estocolmo es una plaga de edificios y canales... De tejados como el óxido de cobre y cúpulas de iglesias, de fachadas naranjas y ocres, de árboles verdes. Puro contraste. La fortaleza que quería proteger el lago Mälaren de los piratas del Báltico más de siete siglos atrás.  
Y ha dejado de llover para que el sol pueda salir tímidamente y dibujar formas extrañas como el ácido lo hace en el cristal. Para que los árboles y el césped de Kunsträgården se crean que la nieve los abandonará hasta el año siguiente.  
En una cafetería del centro, con amplios ventanales y un surtido de café y té gigantesco, Mulder intenta descifrar mi mirada mientras juega con la mano de William sobre la mesa, sin prestarle atención aparentemente. Habla de forma entrecortada, resumiendo tres años en un simple café. Diciendo que no me pide nada, que lleva mucho tiempo observándonos desde las sombras y el amparo del Sindicato... Que siente ser un traidor, pero que ya no sabe ser otra cosa.  
Que no es lo suficientemente bueno para que podamos quererle, pero que no deja de pensar en nosotros dos.  
“Siempre que puedo, paso por la ciudad. Me gusta ver a William salir del colegio, ver cómo cambia cromos con sus amigos y sus manoplas de rayas, cómo juega con los charcos y se moja... Y cómo le abrazas cuando llegas con su merienda y una reprimenda cariñosa por haberse empapado. Nunca he dejado de estar con vosotros...” Creo que sólo habla él. Que solo él tiene palabras porque mi cerebro no puede articular ni una sola. Lo empleo en pensar, en conjeturar, en enfadarme con él por haberme dejado echarle de menos sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Por ser un puto traidor cobarde. Por poder habernos visto y por haberme negado eso a mí, a alimentar mi mente con imágenes de él.  
“Quisling...” Pienso en sueco y mi cabeza le llama traidor para que él no lo entienda, para que sólo yo sepa que se lo llamo. Sólo William me mira siendo consciente de lo que he dicho. Rompo la retahíla idiota de palabras de Mulder y le intento odiar todo lo que puedo. Sólo quiero que se vaya con su historia de falsos lamentos.  
Porque no es ni la sombra del Fox Mulder que yo quería.  
“Lo siento, pero no sé lo que me has dicho...” Le miro, intentando ser ecléptica, indescifrable...  
“¿Podemos invitarte a cenar Böckling en un restaurante del puerto de Stadsgården, está muy cerca de donde vivimos... Así te podría enseñar mi cuarto?” De repente nuestro hijo, rompe el momento, como si se quisiera anticipar a una despedida, como si quisiera retrasar el momento que no deja de temer. El momento que no entiende.  
“Depende de lo que diga tu madre y de lo que sea el Böckling...” Sonríe de medio lado, pero no me mira. No despega sus ojos de William.  
“Es arenque ahumado... Al principio no quería probarlo porque no tenía buena pinta, pero ahora es mi plato favorito.” Deja de mirarle a él y comienza a mirarme a mi. Intensamente. “Mamá... ¿Podemos?” Supongo que yo no soy quién para impedir a mi hijo que pase un rato con su padre. Es algo de lo que nadie debería poder privarle a nadie.  
“Está bien...” No lo digo muy convencida, pero la cara de Will renace y sus ojos se hacen más claros, como si proyectaran el brillo de lo ilusionado que está.  
Durante el resto de la noche, me siento como un espectador casi mudo, delante de una pantalla de cine ante la cual no puede ser partícipe. Rencor que me aísla. Desearía ser un niño pequeño que sólo quisiera ver lo bueno, con sentimientos vírgenes y menos reproches. Mulder  
me duele. Y por eso me separo, como los polos de un imán que se ha roto. Y le echo de menos ya, y quiero que se vaya ya. Porque sé que no puede quedarse.  
Así que sí; cenamos donde William quiere que cenemos. Por él, sólo lo estoy haciendo por él. Mentira.  
Me siento casi traicionada por cómo quiere a su padre, por cómo le mira y cómo le cuenta miles de cosas. Por cómo sonríe.  
Me doy cuenta de cómo le echa de menos y cómo le necesita. Los niños son sinceros, sin tapujos, sin extintores que sofoquen sus actos y sus sentimientos. Sin odio falsamente auto-impuesto.  
Y un rato después, Mulder está subiendo las escaleras de nuestra casa, de la mano de William, mientras no deja de contarle cuánto le gusta el papel pintado de sus paredes y mirar cómo zarpan los barcos desde la ventana.  
Mulder no deja de observarlo todo sin tocar absolutamente nada. Como un huésped que en el pasado fue algo más, un componente más... Como alguien que sabe todo sobre nosotros, pero quiere fingir que lo ha olvidado y está loco por descubrirlo de nuevo.  
“William, es hora de ir a dormir, mañana tienes colegio...” Me mira pasmado y espera a que su padre me intente convencer. Pero es cobarde hasta para eso.  
“Mamá... Déjame un poquito más, sólo un poquito...” Suplica y casi se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y quizá, si hubiera sido otra situación u otro día, me hubiera convencido. Pero hoy no ha sido un día cualquiera.  
“¿Papá? ¿Subes a darme las buenas noches?” William me mira desafiante, como si fuera su forma de decirme que no está de acuerdo con que su padre se vaya. Como si me echara la culpa de que no pudiera quedarse. No sólo soy yo el problema, William... Tu padre no es quién tú quieres que sea. Les pertenece a ellos, no a nosotros.  
Mulder le coge en brazos después de mirarme y asegurarse de que está en su derecho. Suben las escaleras y yo me quedo en el salón, sin saber qué sentir.  
Cinco minutos después, yo también voy al piso de arriba, a mi habitación. Y les escucho hablar. Como algo que no puede existir porque no es coherente, porque todavía necesito no creer que Mulder está aquí.  
“Papá... Prométeme que, aunque me duerma, antes de irte, vendrás a darme un beso de despedida... Y prométeme otra cosa...” Hablan mediante susurros. Calmados, íntimos, que invaden el aire y el olor a niño que sale del cuarto de William.  
“¿El qué?”  
“Que volverás... Para quedarte.”  
Luego no dicen nada y casi se me caen las lágrimas por la situación, por los sentimientos en contra. Pensar y sentir. Pensar. Actuar. Sentir y hacerlo una lágrima, pequeña que se puede limpiar fácilmente con la yema del dedo. Guardar las otras. Dejar que inunden todo cuanto soy, en mi habitación de paredes color crema. Mirando a una cama que se arrincona en la pared para que noche tras noche no me sienta tan sola. En medio de una ciudad que no es la mía. En una isla, que tiene un puente, pero que no está abierto para mi.  
William y Mulder están al otro lado.  
Un cuarto de hora después, Mulder sale del cuarto de William y se acerca a la puerta entornada del mío. Le miro y se atreve a entrar.  
“Se ha quedado dormido.” Creo que le sonrío ligeramente por primera vez desde que le he vuelto a encontrar. Y lo ha susurrado, y es íntimo, y me vienen a la cabeza otros momentos, cuando después de decir la misma frase, yo podía besarle y pasar la noche con él.  
Ahora ya no nos pertenecemos, supongo.  
“Ummm...” No le miro a los ojos, casi fijo mi mirada en el suelo. No puedo enfrentarme a su presencia. “No te he dado la gracias por salvar a William hoy. Si no hubiera sido por ti... Quizá... Y él es todo lo que tengo en estos momentos, así que... Gracias.” Subo las pupilas porque no me parece justo no hacerlo.  
“También es mi hijo, después de todo. Por mucho que te pese reconocerlo.” Quiere que me ahogue en frases que dije hace mucho tiempo, pero que siguen haciendo eco dentro de él. Y le miro. Porque quiero y necesito hacerlo. Descaradamente. De arriba abajo. Tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla, se ve bajo la tenue sombra de barba. Y un arañazo en el dorso de la mano. Y su olor, y él.  
Es luego cuando decido enfrentarme de lleno a su mirada.  
Tanto tiempo sin haber visto sus ojos verdes me hace, de repente, vulnerable como un castillo de arena ante las olas. Es ese magnetismo, ese aura encantadora de feromonas  
calientes, de bofetadas que sólo llegan a ademán... Porque no miento si digo que le mataría aquí mismo, con mis propias manos, a ser posible... Eso si lo odiara como quiero creer que lo odio.  
Camiseta negra. Pectorales perfectos... Cazadora de cuero también negra, como un lucifer de la era postmoderna en busca de pecados capitales. Del infierno a la tierra para perfumarse con cualquier cosa parecida a mi idea de la fragancia del hombre perfecto; Piel, sal, desesperación y prepotencia. Pantalones vaqueros. ¡Anuncios de Levi’s del mundo entero, morios de envidia!  
Pero sobre todo sus ojos... Su mirada.  
Puedo odiarlo todo de Fox Mulder, pero no sus ojos. Ahí está su esencia y su forma de pedirme perdón encerrada en una jaula, en una casa con las ventanas mal cerradas. En esos ojos de lince entrometido están sus cafés humeantes en el despacho y sus lágrimas. Su temeridad, su alma, su resumen, su fuerza, lujuria, ópalo y malaquita. El trasfondo de Mulder; lo que en realidad es, pero nadie quiere conocer... Lo que no regala a nadie.  
Pupilas felinas en el crepúsculo, en camas sin sábanas. En noches sin consuelo.  
El Mulder que es sólo mío y que me prohíbe odiarle del todo.  
“Sé que no quieres que me vaya, pero si no me lo pides, no seré yo el que se arrodille frente a ti para decirte algo que ya sabes. Tú también tienes que pedirme perdón por muchas cosas. Así que me despediré de William y...”  
Un silencio, un milenio de miradas, de reproches, de odio, de amor y de ternura que quieren salir, pero no pueden.  
Y se da la vuelta rápidamente, como si no quisiera pensar, sólo sentir, y hubiera sentido ya cada una de las palabras. Todo en mis manos. Nada fácil. Orgullo presionándome el pecho con cada latido. Y la sensación de que si le dejo marchar, en esta habitación en penumbra, en esta noche, una parte de mí misma que sólo él conoce, morirá. Gira el picaporte, transcurre a cámara lenta, como un latido que se duerme en un electrocardiograma eterno que dice lo que susurra un corazón muerto... Eterno porque no da la vuelta, porque yo soy la protagonista absoluta de nuestra historia.  
¿Y si se va mi ángel caído?  
El tictac de mi reloj sería sólo tic.  
Por eso cierro la puerta justo cuando la abre. La cierro con la palma de la mano, con ira. Me enfrenta, clavando su rabia hecha mirada justo en mis ojos... Y respira... Fuerte, pesado, masculino. Devastador para mis sentidos. Me excita tanto que creo que podría tener un orgasmo tan sólo enfrentando sus ojos. Aniquilador con testosterona y verde endiablado.  
Y entonces sólo existen sus labios. Y los miro en un acto de hipnotismo desastroso. Perfectos, maestros en caricias prohibidas. Hago lo que la parte irracional de mí quiere que haga.  
Me acerco al infierno de la saliva y las dentelladas huidizas. Igual que un pulso de pulgares y sentido común. El lenguaje en el que nos peleamos hasta ponernos de acuerdo sin palabras.  
Sí, supongo que es un beso, aunque estoy segura de que es un nuevo arte porque no sólo siento su lengua contra la mía. Siento fonemas no dichos y sabor amargo. Porque odio a Fox Mulder, pero le quiero como nunca he querido a nadie que no lleve mi sangre.  
Como un preludio de un maremoto bíblico. El abrazo, la urgencia, la violencia... Y cerca, cada vez más cerca, cada vez menos yo, cada vez más él. Me engulle como un tornado maleducado, como el mercurio al oro. ¡Qué Dios me perdone! Pero que Mulder no se aleje un solo milímetro de mí porque el infierno no puede ser peor que eso.  
Agresivo, porque los dos queremos ganar.  
Esto no es un perdón, es una batalla campal, cruenta y desafinada. Es guitarra eléctrica y chocolate amargo, y su cazadora en el suelo y mi camiseta sobre sus manos, queriendo hacerse nada. Percusión ácida porque sus caderas y su sexo me embisten sobre la ropa.  
No, definitivamente no es un perdón. Es ansia de hegemonía entre él y yo. Las palmas de sus manos nunca me parecieron tan grandes, tan sagaces e impertinentes. Siento sus dedos en mis pechos, en mi abdomen, casi rozando los huesos de mis caderas. Como si no quisiera rendirse y pidiera mi bandera blanca... Como si la exigiera para darme lo que él sabe que quiero.  
Hace tiempo que su camiseta emigró a un lugar mejor, lejos de su pecho, porque ahora lo siento y parece que su corazón no guarda ningún secreto. Como una caja de música, como el canto de los delfines... Así son sus gemidos cuando mis dientes rozan sus pezones y cuando mi mano baja más allá del ombligo, cuando batallo con los botones de sus vaqueros y le noto tan excitado que llega a asustarme. Yo también siento humedad cada vez que se acerca más de la cuenta con su erección engreída.  
Y los escalofríos. Entre él y yo. Entre la rendición, la vida y la muerte.  
Es entonces cuando me lleva hasta la cama, levantándome del suelo y queriendo  
demostrarme que él es el que manda, que yo soy la que suplica.  
Y tiene razón porque soy de gelatina y flan con nata y porque me rindo...  
A no echarle de menos, me rindo a eso. Me rindo a quererle, a desearle, a necesitarle. Ahora, ya, entre mis piernas.  
Me deja desnuda justo después de haberse apoyado completamente sobre mi para morderme en el cuello. Respiro rápido. Lo sé porque me mira un momento, porque las cuerdas de la guitarra se paran como un letargo mágico. Queriendo hacer creer que la canción ha terminado, que el escenario se quedará vacío...  
Tanto él como yo sabemos que queda la parte de la pieza más real, más total, más sentida. Como un punteo de Nirvana.  
“No puedo olvidar tus ojos, aquel día, cuando me dijiste que me odiabas...”  
Silencio. Expresión desesperada, dolorosa. Sin focos... Sin partitura, como las canciones que se escriben solas y se tocan con los ojos cerrados.  
“Te odio, Mulder”  
Sonrío y sé que me chispean los ojos.  
Sus movimientos, un lloro desgarrado y carnal, una sucesión de notas violentas, desesperadas, rotas, arrancadas de los dedos de una estrella del rock ciega de cocaína. Él sobre mí, su mirada sobre mí, sus manos, su cuerpo, su jodida alma atormentada. Su calor, su furia. Sin pantalones y luego sin bóxers porque los destierro lejos, a otra dimensión de la que no puedan ser rescatados. Y beso la nuez de su cuello y sus ingles y casi le grito que le necesito dentro de mi, ya. Así que le doy la vuelta y dejo su espalda contra la cama y le miro cuando se sienta y me empuja hacia él, hacía su sexo y el desafío de sus tendones tensos, del sudor de su frente, del sabor de esas mejillas con barba de dos días. Casi doloroso. Aferrada a él, encaramada a ese montón de músculos desenfrenados de los que un día aprendí sus nombres, pero no sus funciones reales. Eso lo estoy descubriendo hoy, cada vez que los contrae para que le sienta más mío, menos traidor, más adentro.  
Y si tengo que morir, que sea ahora mismo, en este momento. Y si no grito como deseo hacerlo es por no redimirme a su egocentrismo estúpido.  
El algún momento, siento mi espalda contra la pared, frío contrastado con el calor de su cuerpo, con el bullir de su abdomen, con su poderío masculino que me posee entre embestida y embestida. Luego otra vez ardor y sólo él sujetándome.  
Y aunque quiera negarlo, sólo siento que le quiero. Sus piernas me enredan. Le beso, creo que le muerdo. Se mueve despacio, pero seguro. Echo la cabeza hacía atrás, después de trepar hacía él. Quiero confiarle mi vida, quiero que me junte más con sus brazos que me abrazan zambulléndome en él, sin esquinas, amoldados. Luego sus manos poseyendo mis caderas, matándome más, conquistándome más si cabe.  
Yo nunca había hecho el amor así... ¿O esto es una guerra?  
Éste es otro Mulder, más primitivo, más voraz, más hambriento y desesperado que nunca.  
Lamo sus párpados, sus yugulares, su voz de niño ronco. Abrazo su cuello y luego me dejo caer, para apoyarme en sus muslos y dejar que me garabateé con las palmas de las manos y la lengua.  
Eres un traidor, Fox Mulder, pero sabes hacer que me sienta viva.  
Le noto más rápido, más concentrado. Y me mira como hacía siempre. Ahí, en el fondo de sus ojos gatunos, la furia y el honor de Mulder se concentran. Me mira y me descifra. Me quiere vencer porque sabe que puede. Se contiene con todas sus fuerzas, pero no deja de moverse. Me besa profundamente, girando la lengua como sólo el sabe... Mi delirio secreto. Y sumerge su mano entre los dos. Sabe que eso es todo lo que necesito para no dejarle sólo, para perderme.  
Quizá eso sí que haya sido un perdón, después de todo.  
Casi pierdo el conocimiento sobre él y me estremezco porque he llegado a un fin del mundo ficticio, a un precipicio de la realidad. Yo me derrumbo. Ya, sin fuerzas. Mi imperio ha sido derrocado. Él lo nota y se deja llevar. Poco después, un espasmo rápido, pura energía hecha sexo. Real, genial, total. Él y yo. El ying y el yang más genuino.  
Mágicos. Así son los orgasmos de Fox Mulder, siempre iguales, siempre diferentes; sumergidos en matices que son todo un lenguaje. Siempre me he sentido orgullosa por saber descifrarlos.  
Cuando sus ojos de cuarzo verde y zirconio me miran, justo antes de separarnos, siempre tengo la sensación de que el destino existe. De que siempre estaremos predispuestos a volver a encontrarnos. En esta vida o en la siguiente.  
Y el eco de las guitarras retumba cada vez más sordo, más pequeñito, más lejano... Hasta que se apaga y nos dormimos uno sobre el otro, sin taparnos, sin hablar.  
No sé a qué hora de la noche me despierto. Sólo sé que sigue estando oscuro y que él sigue a mi lado. Que estamos metidos debajo de las sábanas, uno enfrente del otro. Y que me mira. Me doy cuenta de ello cuando mis pupilas se acostumbran a la poca luz que hay y perfilan sus ojos en la penumbra, gracias a las luces lejanas que llegan desde el puerto a mi cuarto.  
“Förlåtelse...” Me dice... Significa perdón. Me quedo mirándole todavía más intensamente, intentando entender. “Nunca más te traicioné, Scully... Nunca. Me he pasado estos tres años en Copenhague, del lado de los buenos... Nunca volví al sindicato. Nunca.” Me pasa una mano por la cara y deja su pulgar en la comisura de mis labios. “Ellos pensaron que había muerto, Marita me encontró casi sin vida en una cuneta y me salvó, Scully...” Le toco la cicatriz de la mejilla con el índice, recorriendo la marca que seguramente tiene desde ese día.  
Le creo. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.  
“Y... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no volviste con nosotros? ¿Por qué ella no nos dijo nada?” Me acerco más a él porque quiero sentirle. Porque no sólo he añorado su presencia, sino también lo que es él. Sé que no me miente, no sé por qué, pero no tengo ni un ápice de duda. Quizá es la intimidad, o los susurros, o el haber hondonado en su mirada de crío sincero y turmalina mal tallada.  
“Porque creo que era mejor así, que sólo traería problemas... Porque soy un cabrón de mierda y tengo miedo de volver a traicionarte.” Deja de mirarme a los ojos, casi se empañan los suyos y sigue con la mirada su dedo que va desde mis labios a mi cadera, arrastrando la sábana a su paso.  
Odio esa culpabilidad marchita. La odio, simplemente y quiero arrancársela. Así que me tumbo sobre él y apoyo los codos en su pecho.  
“Återstå med oss... Quédate, Mulder… Intentémoslo…” Sus pupilas ríen en la semipenumbra.  
“No puedo... No saldría bien. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.” Le miro con lágrimas y un nudo en el estómago, pero hago un esfuerzo por entenderle, por perdonarle. Por aceptarlo. Y beso las palmas de sus manos, me sumerjo debajo de las sábanas queriendo que el día no llegue nunca.  
Hacemos el amor entre el naranja del amanecer báltico... Con el sonido de los barcos al zarpar. Más despacio, más dormidos, sintiendo sin tener miedo de perder una guerra. Rompiendo trincheras. Apretándonos las manos.  
Cuando me vuelvo a despertar él ya no está. Me había dormido sabiendo que pasaría justo eso.  
Pero sé perfectamente que no ha sido un sueño, que ha sido real... Así que me visto y voy al cuarto de Will. No estoy triste, sólo demasiado sensible, sintiendo su presencia en exceso... Y su aroma, en mi cuarto, en mi piel.  
“Fästman...  
Prometido... Y nunca volveré a marcharme...  
Mulder.”  
Una nota en la mesilla de William, con su letra, su olor. Con esperanzas. Porque Estocolmo puede ser frío o cálido, porque puedo mentirme o engañarme.  
Pero nunca dejaré de quererle.  
William mirando cómo zarpan los barcos, preguntándose si él irá en uno de ellos. Yo a su lado, abrazándole, pensando en lo mismo. Con la mirada extraviada y el alma desdibujada, incompleta, pero muy viva.  
Porque querer a alguien con todo lo que eres no es ser un traidor. Es deshacerte hasta convertirte en antimateria, en un agujero negro, hasta venderte a ti mismo y dejar de ser estrella para convertirte en una nebulosa planetaria. Esperanza hecha polvo cósmico... No es abandonar una constelación, es desaparecer del cielo para dar nacimiento a decenas de planetas y esperanza.  
Como la nebulosa de la lechuza... Roja, ardiente, imperceptible por el ojo humano... Pero siempre presente, aunque no la veas.  
Como Mulder y la certeza absoluta de que un día, dentro de no mucho cumplirá su promesa.  
Porque su caligrafía y el recuerdo es lo que me queda.  
Lejano, gaseoso, presente. Promesa. Nunca más traidor.  
Mulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPÍLOGO MAQUIAVÉLICO Y SIN SENTIDO: Un intento en vano de explicarme...
> 
> Supongo que este fanfic surgió como un reto mental... Como un intento de subsanar ilusiones que se rompen...  
> Crecer es sólo descubrir un par de cosas, como pone en la carátula de Kamchatka... Y creo que crecer como fan es algo similar. Shipper sí... ¿Realista? También... ¿Mi cambio de miras de la vida ha influido en lo que escribo? Puede... A la mierda lo edulcorado...  
> ¿Y por qué Ursa Major? Otro intento desesperado, sin duda... De exorcizar rabia, por desgracia...  
> De darles las gracias a ese montón de puntitos vanidosos y tintineantes que no me dejaron sola durante el verano en el que hice del aislamiento un arte y puede que una gran estupidez. Uma... Diría un millón de cosas cursis sobre las estrellas y mi relación simbionte con ellas, pero creo, que un epílogo tiene que servir para esclarecer los motivos de las historias. Para explicar que dentro de mi pequeña cosmología megalómana, pocas cosas son azarosas...  
> Decir, por ejemplo que Mulder es como la nebulosa de la lechuza, es fácil y suena poético. Explicar por qué e intentar que otros lo vean del modo que tú lo ves es algo un poco más complejo. Ahí, precisamente ahí, radican los escalofríos que le pueden dar a alguien con las puestas de sol o el olor de los campos de menta. En el modo de ver el mundo que tiene cada persona. En la esperanza de que alguien, algún día llegue a entender el por qué de tus emociones. No todos queremos lo mismo. Ni siquiera sentimos igual.  
> Para mí, hay paralelismos entre la historia y cada elemento de Uma... Alkaid... Es alfa en el sistema. Brilla como ellos cuando se abrazan de verdad.  
> Uma... La constelación de referencia... La inconfundible... El ojo de buey por el que un profano se asoma a la perfecta sincronía de un cielo nocturno, sin orden aparente... Con pulcritud milimétrica en la ubicación de cada maldito astro una vez que lo conoces.  
> Por eso elegí el título... Porque todo se amolda al cosmos. A cada estrella... Y Mulder y Scully son un sistema binario. Y que no veas algo, no quiere decir que no esté presente.  
> Como mis constelaciones y yo cuando aparentemente estamos lejos...  
> Siempre están encima de mí... Aunque sea de día... Aunque esté en Valladolid y haya contaminación lumínica... Aunque sean nebulosas planetarias imperceptibles incluso con mi telescopio. Exaspero cuando no dejo de buscar con los ojos. Me hacen sentir como en casa. Mi naranjita Betelgeuse.  
> Como Mulder cuando se va y los deja solos...  
> Que no se vea no quiere decir que no esté.  
> Y que alguien no experimente las cosas como tú lo haces, no quiere decir que no valgan nada.  
> Autorreflexión, de acuerdo... Y una nota jactanciosa que quiere revivirme, aunque nadie lo vea. Valga la redundancia. Crecer es difícil. Y renunciar a las cosas también lo es.  
> Un rollo inteligible.  
> Mirad al cielo la próxima vez. Hay mucho más de lo que parece. Polvo cósmico y el trasfondo de las personas. Mulder. Scully. William. Perfecto nunca. Genial a veces. Ellos siempre.  
> He de aplicarme el cuento, supongo...  
> Hoy todo lo supongo...
> 
>  
> 
> Vio 09/02/2004 2:40:43  
> \- See more at: http://www.lafanficteca.net/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=39668#sthash.wQgpLviF.dpuf


End file.
